The 4th Prince
by Akylina11
Summary: "You don't know anything. You don't know anything about me. You don't know my life. You don't know my past nor my future. You don't even know my name. But there is one thing you do know about me. That I fucking love my job." Prince Jun x OC (Regan)
1. Final Report- Mission Failure

**Chapter 1**

 _You don't know anything. You don't know anything about me. You don't know my life. You don't know my past nor my future. You don't even know my name. But there is one thing you do know about me. That I fucking love my job._

 **~~~~~ The Fourth Prince ~~~~~**

 **Ree's POV**

"Hey Ree, did you get the guy?" My purple haired partner, Kith, asks me as I walked out of the back of the strip club in my fishnets and strapless bra and heavy makeup. I also had in my hair as ornaments an iron forged as rose with a sharpened end. Making it able to slice skin even with it an inch away from your skin.

"They will think he's asleep." I said as I placed the bloody rose back in my hair.

The mission was to assassinate a drug dealer. Yes, he's on the bad side, but I'm also on the bad side. So I could go both ways.

So this guy I just killed, sleeps with whores, drugs them, and pays them to sell drugs. So it's also close to human trafficking also with drugs. And today was just like any other guy; sleep, drugs, sliced throat. Then walking out of the club, not a drop of blood on me.

The feeling after killing someone is just….amazing. I feel so light and like a cloud. I feel like I could fly. And I feel my adrenaline rush and heart pumping in a million miles an hour. It's the best feeling in the world.

I looked at Kith with a glimmer in my purple eyes. Making him smile and shake his head. Knowing I love this job more than anything in the world.

"I knew those eyes could easily seduce him." My partner says to me.

I have Alexandria's Genesis. It makes my skin moon pale and my eyes glowing violet. And my acquaintances at work call me the "Sexy Vampire". I enjoy the name but I don't drink blood. But I can bathe in it.

"It was way easier than that Kith." I said to him as I took my long black coat from the back of the Ferrari and put it on me. "I saw him with a slut, who was lap dancing on him and I walked right past them, and he tunes his attention from the whore and to me. Following me into the room, I easily just got my rose through his throat." I explained passionately.

"Like always." We sat into the car and Kith started up the engine.

"Did you get the drugs?" I asked him and I typed on the built in laptop my report.

"Yep, it's all dissolved." He said as he smiled.

Kith is my right hand man. He is amazing at hacking, code breaking, drug dissolving, and disguising. And he is also amazing in bed. We aren't a couple. We're just best friends with amazing benefits.

As I was typing in the reports, a Skype video call came up and I immediately answered it.

"Sup bitches!" It was Bassy. Or that's what we call her. I never really found out what her really name was but Bassy really suits her. She always wears those black and gold beats and has long, black, really curly hair in a tight bun that makes her look like a DJ. And with all the technology around her, I think she could totally DJ.

"Hey Bassy." I said to her.

"So was it successful?" I gave her the look and she laughed as she typed on the computer. "As always." Then tapping the side of her beats, she let out a radio signal and said through the microphone, "The Crimsonfall have successfully dissolved the drugs and infiltrated the victim." Then on the screen, popped up more screens and familiar faces popped up.

"Hey!" One of the girls from the other teams shouts out, making the rest of us roll our eyes.

"Hey May." Her name is May.

She is very high spirited and full of energy but does take her job seriously. She's got killer skills with break ins and lock downs. She has long bright blond hair and bright blue eyes. She's also a busty blond. Her partner on the other hand is a flat chested redhead. She has bright red short hair and red eyes to match it.

"Sup you two." Her name matches her features. Ash. May and Ash are the Dreambeat team. "Hey Flar." She said as she blushed.

"Hey Ash." On another screen were two boys who you can easily spot in a crowd.

Flar is a bright red head with hair that does down to his shoulders. He is a six foot tall guy who lifts weight with one hand. And so does his twin brother Fitch. Who has bright dark blue hair that just covers his ears. The two are so identical that people call them 'Twin Mimi's'. But what they are really called are the "Twin Shadows".

And everyone knows that Ash and Flar are crushing on each other.

"Hello! Don't forget us!" And on our last screen we had the "Freak Blades".

Yeah, I know. I don't even know why they chose that name but it does suit them well. The two ladies were like the Joker and Harley Quinn. Yes, they are lesbians. Yes, they are a couple. And they're freak names are Bitsh and Rolla. Bitsh is a tall, dark skinned retired stripper who likes to kill human traffickers. She has long black dreadlocks that go down to her waist and as a weapon, she ties poisonous needles in them and will whip them around to kill. Her eyes are a brownish, goldish mix and it suits her beautifully. Now I see why Rolla loves her. Rolla on the other hand is a pale brunette that has bright blue eyes that pop out with her skin color. She is also a retired stripper and will punish any rapist in the area. She's very tall and always wears opened clothing to show off her athletic body and huge breasts.

"Hey Bitsh, Rolla!" Bassy says. I actually heard a rumor that they once all had a threesome. And I could agree with that.

"Thanks Bassy." Rolla says to her.

"So how was the mission?" Fitch asked me.

"Oh, you know, always a piece of cake." I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"Haha!" May start laughing as I said that. "This job is way easier and funner for you then the rest of us." That is true. I love this job.

"How were your missions?" I asked the six skypers.

"Let's just say, there will be no more car robbery." Flar and Fitch had a mission to assassinate two car jackers. Aka, two sluts who steal car keys from rich people and sell the cars for millions of dollars.

"I got the stolen gem from a government safe lock and took it back to the original owners." Ash says as she held up five stacks of hundreds and tosses them in the back seat of their car.

"And we got the files from the government classified files for the boss." Bitsh says as she held up an iron briefcase that was handcuffed to her wrist.

Some of these things that we do sound like we do it for justice, but we help and also take. We take lots of money for the jobs that we do and we mostly do a lot of killing.

"Hey Ree." Bassy goes to one of her computers and calls out my to me.

"Yeah?"

"You have another assassination to do." Alright! This night is getting better and better.

"Who are we assassinating?" Kith asked Bassy before I did.

"Um…." Before she answered, her eyes widened.

"What?" Ash asks. Looking confused.

"Who are they killing?" Bitsh also looked confused. All of us did.

"You are assassinating, the fourth prince." She finally replied slowly, and gulped loudly. I stared before replying.

"Who's that?" Kith, who was driving 75 mph, suddenly floors the breaks and I flew forward. "What the fuck man!"

"You should be wearing your seat belt." He simply said.

"How do you not know the fourth prince?!" Flar and Fitch shout out in a unison.

"He's well know to everyone around the city." Rolla said. "And he's a prince!"

"Hell, I wouldn't even do this mission." Flar says to his brother who also nods in agreement.

"He's wicked, gets what he wants, when he wants it." May adds on. Hearing these things made me chuckle.

"You guys might see a prince but all I'm hearing is a spoiled brat." I started typing on the computer. "Send me locations and I'll be there in forty."

"Alright." Bassy said as she started typing on her computer. "Good luck out there."

"No luck needed." Then I shut off the video chat.

 **~~~~~ The Fourth Prince~~~~~**

"Are you sure about this?" Kith asks me.

We were outside the garden grounds of our destination. I was changing out if my pot smelling outfit into some tight fitting leggings and a long sleeved turtle neck crop top. Then changing my six inch heels into black heavy combat boots. Also taking off my makeup and turning my silver hair loose to my thighs, I braided it as I nodded to him.

"It's just another easy kill. What could go wrong?" I said trying to ease him.

"A lot of things can go wrong." Kith says to me.

"Kith, just relax. It will be over soon. Just get in and get out. Simple." I walked up to him and kissed him sweetly on the lips. He kissed me back and licked my bottom lip. Then sliding his tongue into my mouth, we played with each other before parting them and seeing the mixes of saliva connecting us two.

"Ready to go?" I asked him.

"As always." He answered me as he held up a needle with the drugs we will put in him. Give him an overdose and slice his throat.

"Great." I smiled and started climbing the gates.

As we made our way through the garden, Kith used his GPS to locate the fourth princes room. It was on the second story but it had a balcony and an open balcony door. It was pretty warm outside even though it was in the middle of the night. Getting our zip ties out, we shot them up to the balcony rail and made our way up to the platform. Silently jumping over the rail, I walked into the bedroom first and noticed the size of it. It was fit to be a prince's room. And Prince who is just too damn spoiled like him. Creepily walk up to the bed, the prince slept on the side so he had his back facing towards me and Kith saw his face. He looked to be sleeping shirtless so it would be easier to insert the drugs in his system. I nodded to Kith and he revealed the needle and drugs. Taking the cap off, he slowly placed a needle on the prince's arm and was about to insert the drug into his bloodstream until,

"Ugh!" Kiths body jerked back and he started coughing up blood.

"Kith!" I screamed his name. Then I noticed the dagger in his stomach. " _Oh no."_

Then seeing the sleeping prince rise up from the bed and stand in front of Kith. Without another sound, he took the dagger out of his stomach and sliced him in the throat. Tears started running down my face as I saw my partner fall to the ground. Screaming his name again, the prince looked back at me and glared at me. Without wasting another second, I rushed towards him with my weapon.

"You son of a bitch!" I shouted at him. As I was about to attack, out of nowhere, he took out a long sword and blocked my attack.

"You gonna really kill me with that little thing?" His low voice surprised me. And as he stepped into the moonlight, I finally saw his features.

Long, braided, burgundy hair, light purple eyes, a stare that can kill. Everything that a prince needs.

"But it's way better than yours!" I shouted at him as he blocked my second attack.

"I don't think so." He talked calmly, unlike me, who was screaming and crying of the murder of my partner. As he said this to me, he took a swing and sliced me on my chest. Making me fall on one knee.

"You bastard…" I said struggling to get up.

"Still think it's better?" I heard him smirk as I took out my boot knife. I charged at him but he in one swift move caught me by my throat and I felt a sting on my chest. "You should really stop trying." Then I noticed that that sting was the needle with the drugs in them. Getting a blurry vision, I was dropped onto the ground and I fell on my knees.

"Jun!" I heard the door open and some footsteps come through.

"Jun, what happened?!" Wait, this prince's name is Jun?

"Nothing happened. Just an assassin." Jun said bluntly as I felt his stare burning into me.

"Guards!" One of the other princes shouts out into the hallway. I heard Jun's footsteps turn away from me and I knew I had a chance. I'm not giving up that easily. Quickly getting up again, I jumped at him and positioned my knife.

"Jun!" One of the princes shouts and Jun quickly turns around.

Catching me by the neck again, he threw me to the bedpost and hit the post with a lot of force. Falling to the ground, I looked over and saw my partners still body. Extending my hand out towards him, I felt weak and my eyes shut on me.

I failed my mission.


	2. Saving Her

**Jun's POV**

I was walking back from a meeting that we just had. It's already pretty late in the night when I walked down the open hallways. Stretching my arms out, I let out a yawn and made my way back to my room. As I walked to my door, I heard distant footsteps and stopped in my tracks. The footsteps were light. I knew who's footsteps those were.

"Jun!" Nagit shouted out my name as he ran towards me.

"What do you want, Nagit?" I leaned against my door and waited for my youngest brother.

"You forgot this paper at your desk." Nagit was breathing a little heavily as he held up a piece of paper.

 _"He ran from the office to me for a little piece of paper?"_ I said to myself as I rolled my eyes. "What's it for?"

"It's for the recent assassin attacks." I raised an eyebrow with interest and took the piece of paper from Nagit's hand and looked through it. "Yet the human trafficking and drug dealing has gone down, the killings and thefts have been going up."

"Alright." I said to him after a moment of scanning through the paper. "I will put this with the recent documents and we'll talk about it on the next meeting."

"Okay brother." Nagit said to me. "Goodnight now." He bowed to me and left.

I went into my room and turned on the lamp next to my desk. Sitting down at my desk, I looked through the paper once more, then opening the last drawer of my desk, I took out a file with the other reposts of these assassinations. I scanned through the rest of them and they all seemed the same to me. Drug dealing has gone down, but robbery has gone up. Human trafficking has gone down, but murders has gone up. All the same reports. I sat on my desk staring at the multiple reports. Resting my elbows on the surface of the desk, I rubbed my eyes and sighed.

 _"Something's gotta change."_ I said mentally to myself.

Looking out the balcony window, the sky was clear of any clouds and the new moon was out, but it was still trailed with a dim moonlight. Standing from my seat, I went into the bathroom and stripped myself to take a shower. Unbraiding my hair, I felt it swiftly move against my waist as I walked into the shower and feel the warm water hit me. Soaking my hair, I put a handful of shampoo on the top of my head and gently massaged it into my scalp. Rinsing out of my hair, I take a small squirt of conditioner and ran it through my long, burgundy strands. Wringing out my hair, I braided it again and had it in a loose braid. Putting it up, I grab a sponge and put some AXE body wash on it and rubbed it all over myself. Rinsing my body off, I stood in the running water and just started getting a random flashback of when I wasn't a prince.

 _"Let's go!"_

I heard a familiar, cheerful voice. A girl's voice. I don't remember her though.

 _"Julian!"_

I remembered how she used to call me that.

 _"I'm coming!"_

Then I saw myself running after her as we played near the river bed. But that memory of her and I playing together turned into a nightmare in a second.

 _"Help me!"_

I saw her crying. And what did I do? Watched her. Being punched by the bullies that picked on her everyday. I did nothing but see her fall to the ground, coughing up blood. She cried for help. I heard it. But I didn't do anything.

I heard her scream one last time before my mind and body came back into reality. The water that was running out of the faucet was already twenty degrees colder. So turning the water off, I wringed out my hair and walked out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, I dried my body and got dressed into some sleep pants. I stayed shirtless because of the warm weather we've been having for the past few weeks.

I stared at myself in the mirror and pictured myself growing up again. Then seeing myself as a kid again, I saw that girl again. I remembered how beautiful she looked. But then, that beautiful girl disappeared and she reappeared with bruises, cut, scars, and blood all over her unconscious body.

My eyes opened up and I saw my normal self in the mirror again. I was hallucinating again. But I haven't hallucinated in years. Looking through one of my cabinets in the bathroom, I found my old bottle of pills that I used to sleep. So it never gave me nightmares. It was still half full from me not needing to consume two for the last five years. Taking two capsules out of the bottle, I tilted my head back and swallowed the pills. Going back into my room, I opened the balcony window door slightly and shut off the lamp on my desk. Looking over the assassination reports again in the dark, I slowly closed my eyes and sighed. Walking over to my bed, I pulled over the covers and slid under them. As I felt the comfort of the bed, I felt myself drift off into a dreamless sleep.

 **~~~~~ The Fourth Prince ~~~~~**

 _"Julian!"_

I don't know how long I have slept, but I somehow felt refreshed.

 _"Are you awake?"_

The same voice was making me want to open my eyes and see who was speaking to me. But as I was about to, I felt a slight sting in my arm. Opening one of my eyes, I saw a man in black standing next to the bed with a needle into my arm.

 _"Assassins."_ I narrowed my eyes and quietly took out the dagger I kept under my pillow. You know, just in case.

In a swift move, I stabbed the dagger into the man's stomach and he backed away from me. The needle fell out of me and onto the bed. Getting up from the bed, I looked down at the man and in one strike, I slit his throat and he fell onto the floor. Instant death. As I saw him on the floor, out of the corner of my eye I saw another black figure charge toward me.

"You son of a bitch!" I quickly took out my sword and block a strike from the female assassin. Her weapon was an iron forged pin ornament that looks to be used for slicing throats. But with my sword, there's no chance.

"You really gonna kill me with that little thing?" I smirked at how pathetic she was.

"It's way better than yours!" She screamed as she charged at me again.

"I don't think so." I swiftly swung my sword and I sliced her on the chest. But not too deep. I looked down at her as she was on one knee, struggling to get up again.

"You bastard."

 _"Good. She stopped screaming."_ I rolled my eyes as she tried talking down to me.

"Still think it's better?" Her little pin was on the floor away from her. And as I saw it, I smirked more and also spotted the needle on my bed.

I heard some faint movement and saw that the assassin was about to jump at me. So I quickly took the needle and hid it behind my back. She held a boot knife at me as she jumped towards me, but I caught her by the neck and quickly inserted the drugs into her.

"You should really stop trying." I said to her and got a better look at her face.

 _"Her face..."_ That's who the girl is in my memories. As I saw all those features on her and compared them to the girl who played with me down by the river bank, I dropped her and stared down. _"It's her..._ "

 _"Julian."_

Her voice echoed through me head.

But my thoughts were interrupted by footsteps coming through the hallways.

"Jun!" Lambert shouts out my name as he ran into my room with Nagit, Alvah, and Chezem behind him.

"Jun, are you alright?" Chezem asks me as I suspect they saw the blood on the floor and my sword.

"Yeah." I quietly answered him.

"What happened?" Alvah asks me.

"Nothing happened. Just an assassin." I turned and looked at them. They all had their eyes widened as they saw drops of blood on my body and face.

"Guards!" Nagit shouts out the door and summons some guards. But before any guards got here, Alvah shouts out.

"Jun!" Turning around again, I saw the female assassin jump at me again and I quickly grabbed her by the throat again. Throwing her, she hit my bedpost and fell to the floor. Still and unconscious.

"Jun." I heard Lamberts calm voice again. "Are you really okay?" I was hearing static and my vision was turning blurry.

"I don't know." I fell onto my knees and onto the ground unconscious again. The last thing I heard was my brothers yelling out my name.

 **~~~~~ The Fourth Prince ~~~~~**

After some time, I slowly opened my eyes and stared up at a bright ceiling light. Feeling a cushioned bed under me, I guessed that I was in the doctor's room. Sitting up, I saw the doctor at his desk examining the needle with just a small millimeter of drugs in there.

"Doctor?" He looked up at me.

"Oh Prince. You have woken up." He set down the needle and walked over to me. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a slight headache." I rubbed my head as I said this.

"Probably the drugs that they have put into your system."

"Drugs?" I looked at him curiously. He walked back to the counter and took a small bottle with it half full of a clear liquid in it.

"Meet METHAMPHETAMINE."

"So, meth?" I looked at him confused. "They put that in me?"

"Yes. Not enough to give you an overdose, but enough to give you some feeling of the symptoms. Such as headaches, dizziness, increase of heart rate and body temperature, anxiety, paranoia," He paused and studied me. "Violent behavior."

"I did that bad of a damage, didn't I?" He slowly nodded.

"But also, we found these in your drawer." He than took out my pills that I used for sleep.

"Yeah." I averted my eyes away from him. He was the doctor who prescribed them to me when I first started having trouble sleeping. He kept asking me if I stopped, I was truthful and said yes. Until now.

"How long?"

"Just before bed." I answered him quietly.

"Prince, you know that you can't take these. The dosage is too high for you right now, and it affected the drugs that were put into you." He paused again. "You could have had cardiac arrest."

"I know. But it just," I bit my bottom lip before looking back up at the doctor. "I'm seeing her again." His expression doesn't change.

"How long have you been seeing her again?" He finally asks.

"After I looked through the reports about the assassins. I was in the shower then I had a flashback of those days." I shook my head as I tried not to remember her again.

"She's dead. Remember?" He told me as he placed his hand on my bare shoulder.

"That assassin," I looked up at him again. "Looks just like her. But I'm trying not to think that it's her."

"I'll let you stay on these for a while again." He finally said after studying me. "But I'm lowering the dosage so only take one before bed."

"Yes sir." I said to him before getting up and putting on the silk robe that was next to the table. Taking the bottle and putting it in my pocket, I walked to the door and opened it wide before leaving the clinic. "Where did they take her?" I asked him.

"I believe the cells." Then he looked up at me. "You're gonna see her, aren't you?" I didn't answer him and just shut the door behind me.

I walked through the hallways and down the back stairway that leads into the cells under the castle. As I got down to the first door, two of the guards who guarded the door looked at me in surprise.

"Prince Jun," One of them says.

"I want to see the female assassin." I said bluntly.

"Um, are you sure Prince?" The other one asked.

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be down here." I tell them sternly and they finally opened the door. As I walked inside, one leads the way to the assassins cell and the other stayed and guarded the door.

I was following the guard to the end of the hall until I heard a loud thud and some grunts. I ran to the cell and saw that female assassin on the ground arching her back and her neck pushed way back. Blood was coming from her mouth and nose and it looked as if she was having a severe seizure. So I shouted at the guard to open the door.

"But she could be faking it!" I said back to me making me glare at him.

"Does it look like she's faking it?! Open the damn door!" He finally opened the door and I entered in a rush.

Taking a closer look at her, she biting the inside of her mouth and she had a bloody nose from falling from the bed that was next to the wall. Taking the bottle of pills out, I took out two of the pills and grinded them together between the palms of my hands, making them into a powder. Then pulling her head up, I opened her mouth and dumped the crushed pills into her mouth and down her throat. After a few more seconds, her body stopped jerking around and she lied completely still. Her breathing became normal again and she stopped biting herself.

"What did you just do?" The guard was standing at the doorway the whole time and witnessed the whole scene.

"I saved her life."


	3. Let's Introduce Ourselves Again

**Ree's POV**

I was sore.

Yeah. That's all I'm gonna say. I was sore from head to toe. My insides and out. I tasted blood in my mouth and I smelt it also. But I really don't remember when I had a bloody nose or when I had blood in my mouth.

I felt tired. I didn't want to get up. But I really hoped that this image of my partner being killed over and over again was just a dream.

As I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was a grey, concrete wall. Turning my head and facing up, I saw the same as the ceiling. Propping up into my elbows, I grunted from the pain in my chest.

"You're finally up?" I heard a voice coming from the other side of the small room. Looking over, I saw Prince Jun leaning against the wall. I looked around the room and noticed that I was in a cell block. But Jun was inside the cell. "Are you gonna stay quiet now?" I heard him say annoyingly.

"What are you doing here?" I finally said something to him.

"That's what I was gonna ask you."

"A job."

"What kind of a job?"

I paused. "I'm an assassin."

He clicks his tongue in annoyance. "No shit Sherlock. Why were you at the palace last night trying to kill me?"

"I was supposed to! Okay!" I shouted back at him. I don't care if he's prince, I'm shouting back at him for the obvious. "Kith's also dead because of you."

"I thought assassins weren't allowed to show their true emotions?" Jun said flatly.

"I guess I'm different." I said to him as I wipedaway the coming tears away.

"Does that mean the seizures also make you different?" I stopped.

"Wait, what?" I looked at Prince Jun in confusion.

"How long have you been doing cocaine?" I didn't answer him. "We tried to find out who you were in the system but the only thing we found was a high dosage of coke."

"Yeah, I do coke. What's the big deal?" That was a complete lie. I have never done drugs.

"Did you know you have seizures?"

"I don't have seizures."

"Does your mouth still hurt?" I didn't answer as I touched my lips and noticed how there were cuts and bite marks on them.

"Do you smell blood?" I quickly touch my nose and see some dried blood on it. "Do you believe me?" I looked up at him and locked onto his eye. They were narrowed and had a cold feeling in them as they stared into mine.

"Yeah." I quietly mumbled and looked down at the ground.

As I kept looking down at the ground, I heard footsteps and a chair being set down onto the ground. Looking up again, I saw Jun move up next to me by the bed and sat down on the chair backwards. His eyes changing expressions. Yet his face showed no emotion.

"Let's introduce ourselves again." He said quietly. "My name is Jun. I'm the fourth Prince."

 **~~~~~The Fourth Prince~~~~~**

 **Jun's** **POV**

After her seizure, she was knocked out by the pills I gave her. So I just went back to my room to get changed. As I walked into the dead silent room, I saw that the body was taken away and all the blood everywhere was washed out and was cleaned up. Taking the pills out of my pocket, I put them on my desk and walked into the bathroom. As I looked into the mirror, I noticed that I looked like shit.

"Those drugs really got me." I said as I stared at myself. I still had drops of blood on my face and my robe was covered in fresh blood. My hair was coming out of it braid and I had bags under my eyes from lack of sleep.

Going to the shower again, I turned it on and slipped off the robe. I stared at the blood stain and felt the smell run up my nose. Before I went back into the flashback, I threw it into the trash and threw the rest of my clothes onto the ground. Unbraiding my hair, I walked into the steaming shower and rinsed myself off, seeing all the blood run off of my body.

I didn't take as long as I did last time because I wanted to get down to the cells as soon as I could and see how she was doing. Walking out of the bathroom, I got dressed and braided my hair again. Then seeing my sword laying on my bed, I walked up to it and tied it to my belt. Walking out of my room, I was stopped by Lambert and Nagit. They were leaning against the pillars as I walked past them.

"You're going to see her? Aren't you?" I heard my older brother say and I stopped in my tracks.

"What are you thinking brother?" Nagit asks seriously.

"I'm just gonna check on her." I frankly said to them.

"Why?" I turned on my heel and looked back at my brothers. Lambert had his blank expression on him like always but I could already tell what he was thinking. And my little brother had a frown on his face and his arms crossed against his chest.

"She had a severe seizure when I last saw her. I gave her two of my sleep pills to calm her down. I wanna see if she's alright." I stared at them with a hard glare, hoping that they wouldn't see that I was actually concerned about her.

"I'll inform father and we will see you at breakfast." Nagit said after a few moments of silence. As he walked away, Lambert and I stared each other deep in the eyes and read each other's minds. As we heard the footsteps disappear, Lambert sighed.

"She looks like her doesn't she?" I averted my eyes to the side.

Lambert is the only one out of the doctor and I that also knows about the girl I used to play with and who died. He knows back he would always wake me up when I would be having a hard night. He would try to comfort me and I one night told him about her. He's also the one who asked the doctor about me and asked if he could prescribe the pills for me. I asked him if anytime we talk about this, we should do it in private. Not even the king knows this.

"Last night, before the attack," I looked up at him again. "I remembered her. Then when I was attacked, I got a closer look at the assassins face and I saw the dead girl. In my hands." I looked down at my hands and pictured the blood that was on me before.

"I know." He said after he listened to me. "I saw her face when she tried to attack you. That's why I asked you again, were you really okay?" He walked up to me and held me by my shoulders. "Are you really okay?" He asked me again.

His voice sounding concerned and the memories of when he would wake me up in the middle of the night when I had bad dreams started flowing back to me. I looked at him and I felt my vision start to blur. Giving my big brother a hug, he embraced me back and I lightly cried on his shoulder, how I did when I was a kid and he watched me, and took responsibility for me.

 **~~~~~The Fourth Prince~~~~~**

After a bit of calming down, Lambert suggested that we have breakfast first before I go down and see that assassin again. I finally agreed after I heard my stomach growl loudly. So breakfast today was way more tense than it usually is. I didn't feel like myself and I don't know why. The meth in my system would have wore off by now but my head still ached and I was tired. But I tried to keep my cool like usual.

"So Jun, how do you feel?" I hear my father say to me after a long ten minute silence.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"Are you sure?" He asked me again.

"I can see a vein popping out out the side of your head." My oldest brother says in a tease.

 _"Because I'm annoyed of you and want you to shut your mouth_." Was what I really wanted to say. But didn't. Before I could say anything, Nagit hollard out.

"Big brother is going to see the assassin in the cell." It went dead silent in the room.

"What are you thinking?!" My father shouted out. "Are you gonna see that assassin again even after she tried to kill you?!" He was furious. More than I have seen him before.

"Yes I am." I replied coolly.

"What are you gonna do?! Ask her to kill you again?!"

"No, I have other plans."

"Well I won't allow you to go down there and see her!" I've had enough!

I stood up from my seat and slammed my palms down onto the table. Making it shake and silencing my father again.

"She almost killed me! I know! But when I got down to the cell just in time, I saved her life! She had a severe seizure and I stopped that! Saving her life means that she will give me something in return!" My shouting was echoing through the room.

"I still won't allow," Before he finished what he was gonna say, I cut him off.

"I'm going!" And I left the dining room without another word. Down to see the female assassin again.

 **~~~~~The Fourth Prince~~~~~**

As I stomped my way towards the cell, I felt the anger in me boiling. But I don't know why? What's there to be angry about? Yeah, she almost killed me. Yeah, I saved her life and she owes me a debt now. No, I'm not in love with her. But as that thought came up, I stopped in my tracks.

"I'm not in love with her. Am I?" I asked myself.

I actually don't know how to feel when it comes to knowing who you love. I've seen many girls before, but I've never had a connection between us. But when it's with that assassin, she makes me feel helpless. Out of place when I'm not around her. Right now, just standing in the hallway, I feel completely lost.

 _"Is this love?"_

 **~~~~~The Fourth Prince~~~~~**

I finally came to my senses and made my way down to the cells. Entering through the door, I asked the guards if they just left me alone to talk with her. They agreed and let me through. When walking to her cell, I saw her sleeping on the bed. She looked peaceful just laying there. I had second thoughts about her being an assassin. Walking into the cell block and shutting the door behind me, I walked up to her and took a closer look at her face.

She had beautiful features on her face. High cheekbones, small nose, long eyelashes. She's like a perfect model right there. Her silver hair was in her face, so I gently pushed it away and curled them behind her ears. I saw a small smile appear on her lips, making my heart rate increase and my chest tighten. I smiled at myself as I kept looking down at her face.

" _She is beautiful_." I said to myself.

I sat down on a chair that was on the other side of the cell block and rested on it for a bit. After sometime, I heard some movement and opening my eyes, I saw the female assassin trying to get up but saw that she was in pain from the wounds.

"You're finally up?" I said to her. I tried to keep my cool again so I didn't show my weak spot to her. So I looked at her with a blank expression. I saw her look around the cell block, not saying a word. "Are you gonna stay quiet now?"

"What are you doing here?" She finally said something.

"That's what I was going to say."

"A job." She answered me flatly.

"What kind of job?"

"I'm an assassin."

"No shit Sherlock." I'm not the type to play games, so I really did roll my eyes at her. "Why were you at the palace last night trying to kill me?" I asked her seriously.

"Because I was supposed to! Okay! Kith's also dead because of you!" I saw her start to tear up as she shouted at me.

"I thought assassins weren't allowed to show their true emotions?" I said to her and she started wiping away the coming tears.

"I guess I'm different."

"Does that mean the seizures also make you different?" I brought up the seizures.

"Wait, what?" She looked up at me in confusion, like she didn't know what I was talking about.

"How long have you been doing cocaine?" She didn't answer me. "We tried to find out who you were in the system but the only thing we found was a high dosage of coke." That actually wasn't a lie. The doctor did take a blood sample from the blood on my sword and did find that out, but nothing about her.

"Yeah, I do coke. What's the big deal?"

"Did you know you have seizures?"

"I don't have seizures."

"Does your mouth still hurt?" When I asked her, she lightly felt her lips and gave me a suspicious look.

"Do you smell blood?" This time, she quickly went up to feel around her nose and looking down to see some dried blood on her finger tips. "Do you believe me?"

"Yeah." She quietly mumbled and looked down at the ground again.

I mentally sighed to myself and stood up from my chair. Taking the chair with me, I walked over next to the assassin and propped it in front of me and I sat on it with the back between my legs and my arms resting on the top. She looked at me in surprise.

"Let's introduce ourselves again." I said quietly and held out my hand out to her. "My name is Jun. I am the fourth prince." She reluctantly shook my hand.

"My name is Ree. I am an assassin."


	4. We're Bound By Blood

**Ree's POV**

I was surrounded by warmth as I lay on the hard bed in the cell. I did get a blanket, but this warmth was different. It's almost like the warmth I feel when I woke up in the morning with Kith. Wait, does that mean someone is hugging me?

Opening my eyes slightly, I saw a broad chest in front of me, than looking up, I saw Prince Jun's sleeping face. And that's when I started panicking. I gasp out as I kept looking down at how close our bodies were.

"Just relax." I heard him say sleepily and tightened his grip around my body.

 _"How am I supposed to relax?!"_ I tried to squirm out of his grip but he just kept tightening around me.

"Stop." I looked up at his face and felt my breath catch as I saw him looking down at me.

"Can you please get off me?" I asked him finally. My heartbeat was racing a million miles an hour as I felt every inch of his body on mine.

"Fine." He answered flatly but only loosened his grip on me, and not letting go.

"Th-that isn't what I meant!" I started stuttering. And I don't stutter.

"What did you mean?" He looked at my face devilishly and tilted my head with his finger, making me blush.

 _"I-I'm saying that you let go of me and sit a little ways away from me_." I'm even stuttering in my head! What's going on with me?!

"Do you want me to?"

 _"He's reading my mind!"_ Yeah. I did enjoy that he was next to me but I really didn't want him next to me because he was the one I had to assassinate. That's just...not right.

"It's a skill that I have." His expression turned serious as he spoke to me.

 _"Stop it."_

"No." I widened my eyes as he answered my thought.

 **~~~~~ The Fourth Prince ~~~~~**

 **Jun's POV**

" _She's easy to read_." I thought to myself as I looked down at her.

We were talking to each other for a while since this morning. I don't even know what time it is now but we somewhere and somehow both got tired and I fell asleep with Ree. I'm guessing that I had a good dream and I just ended up hugging her.

"Can you at least let go of me?" She asked me again. So rolling my eyes, I did as she asked and let go of her. But as I felt her body pressure come off me, she hissed in pain and gripped my arm.

"Are you okay?"

"Ah, I'm fine..." She bit her lower lip and had pressure on her chest.

"No, your not." I sat up and hovered over Ree as she laid on her back, still putting pressure on herself.

"No, Prince! I'm fine!" I glared at her as she kept lying to me.

"I hate liars." I said sternly at her. "Now shut up and let me see!" I moved her hands away from her chest and opened the robe that she was wearing. I lost my breath when I saw the deep slash on her chest.

The wound was close to 10 inches long and half an inch deep. Both ends of the slash were starting to get infected. There was dried blood around it and it wasn't healing properly. I couldn't stop staring down at the deep cut on Ree's chest as she kept telling me she was fine.

"You're not fine." I finally said as I looked her in the eye. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm getting executed soon, there is no point of saying anything!" She snapped at me like I was an idiot. Like I was the one neglecting her.

"You're not getting executed."

"Huh?" I got off of her and picked her up bridal style. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Ree frantically tried to get out of my grip but I held onto her firmly and didn't say anything. "Where are we going?" She asked as we walked out of the cell block.

"What are you doing Prince?" One of the guards asks me in surprise as I walked past them with the assassin in my hands.

"Don't tell the king anything." I tll them harshly and they both nodded.

 **~~~~~ The Fourth Prince ~~~~~**

 **Ree's POV**

I was sighing the whole time we walked through the palace to wherever Prince Jun was taking me. This place is HUGE! I can't believe he lives here! I was becoming envious of him until we walked in front of two huge double doors. Opening the doors, Jun walked into what seemed to be his room. I wasn't able to get all the details of his room the night of the assassination because it was dark but it looked like the room was bigger when it was light out.

 _"He must act like a spoiled brat if he live in a place like this."_

"What are we doing here?" I asked him after he shut the door behind him.

"We're gonna get that wound cleaned up." He said to me as he walked to one side of the room to the bathroom before setting me on the counter.

Turning around, my eyes widened when I saw how bad I looked. My hair had blood stains in the strands, my lips and nose were covered in dried blood and cuts, I had bruises on my neck, and I looked also like plain shit.

"Strip." I turn back and looked at Prince Jun with a surprised expression.

"What?" He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"How am I gonna clean that would if your still fully clothed?"

"I can do it myself."

"No. It's would be easier for me to do it."

"I said I can," I began to protest again until he cut me off.

"Don't argue with me!" He shouted at me and I flinched. His voice echoed in the bathroom and I got a little frightened from his glare.

I know right. An assassin who is afraid of a Prince. But he wasn't like a normal prince. Something is off about him. He does have the looks and the money, but he was starting to remind me of someone. Someone I knew when I was a kid, I just can't quite put my finger on who.

We stared at each other for a moment but it seemed like forever until I finally nodded and undid my robe. I still sat on the counter as I let it run down my arms and lay on the surface. I also took off my strapless bra because of better access to the wound. But by the looks of it, he doesn't even know that he's the one that gave me this slash.

He went down in front of my breasts and traced the slash with his thumb, making me shudder to his touch. Prince Jun then got out some rubbing alcohol and cotton balls from the cupboard and applied it to the wound. Making me grimace as it absorbed into my skin.

"How did you get it?" He asked me after a while.

"I would think that you knew." I muttered to him.

"What do you mean?" He stopped and glanced up at me.

"Meth; causes drowsiness, paranoia, headaches, violent behavior." I looked down at him and he looked to know what I was talking about.

"That drug you put in me." He said quietly and looked at the wound again. "I did this?" I only nodded in his response. He slowly shut his eyes and sighed. Taking another cotton ball and applying rubbing alcohol to it, he dabbed it on the edge of the wound where it was infected. "I will let you take a shower when I'm done here." He finally said after a while.

"Alright." I quietly replied to him.

I was staring up at the ceiling as he disinfected the wound. But I was mostly just trying to hide my red face. As I quietly sat there, I felt a slight flick on my exposed breast.

 _"Huh?"_

Looking down, Prince Jun held his tongue just inches away from my nipple and smirked up at me. Licking the tip of my nipple again, I shuddered all over my body and felt goosebumps perk up on my arms. Swirling his tongue around my nipple, I bit my lower lip and tried not to let out any moans. But it felt so amazing that as he covered my breast with his mouth, I arched my back and moaned out lightly. I felt his lips smirk as he gently sucked and bit my breast and played with my other one.

 _"What's gotten into him?"_

I held a firm grip on the counter's edge as the pleasure was going all throughout my body. He tugged at the tip, making it stuck out and be hard. Then did the same thing with the other breasts. His hands ran down the sides of my body, down to my my hips. Also running his lips down my body, he got down to my belly button until I flinched away.

"You don't want to?" Prince Jun asked me with what seemed to be in disappointment.

"I just want to take my shower." I scooted away from him and got off the counter. But as I dropped to the floor, I suddenly felt lightheaded and my knees felt so weak that I had to grab a hold of the counter's edge again for balance.

"You alright?" Prince Jun asked me.

"Fine." I simply said. "I can take a shower myself. You can go now." And without another word, Prince Jun left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. I let out a small sigh as I heard the bedroom door open and close. Looking into the large mirror again, I saw multiple hickies and red bite marks around and on my breasts, making me blush. "Oh God."

I turned away from the mirror and went to the shower. Turning it on and letting the water warm up, I took off my robe all the way and let it fall to the ground before I stepped into the now steaming shower. I felt myself relax for the first time in the last two days as I was soaking in the water. Seeing the shampoo on the wall, I squeezed it into my hand and massaged it into my hair. Making sure I got all the blood out of my hair. Then getting a small squirt of conditioner in my hand, I combed it into my strands and let it soak up the water. Then using the AXE body wash, I washed my body so my pale skin looked pale again. But I had a hard time with getting my back because I was still sore to the bone and I didn't want to stretch my wound. But I was able to get myself clean.

Turning off the water, I got out and dried myself with a thick robe that I saw hanging near the towel rack. I walked into the carpeted room and observed its design. It was a large room, colored in cream, red, and gold on the walls and furniture. I walked over to the desk next to the balcony door and saw some files left out. Scanning through it, I notice that it was about the assassinations that have been going on.

 _"I would like to know how people knew these were assassinations."_ I thought to myself as I kept staring at the papers.

I go down and open the first drawer on the cabinet and found a silver, gemmed, designed dagger. Looked to be one of a kind. It didn't look like what a prince would carry around with him. I picked up the dagger and walked to the middle of the room. As I sat on the ground crisscross, staring down at the dagger. Unsheathing it, I lightly glided my fingers on the sharp edge of the sword and felt the sting go up my arm. But as that sting hit me, my vision became blurry and I wasn't looking into the present anymore.

 _"Julian!"_

I saw myself when I was a little girl. But I can't remember saying that name.

 _"Regan!"_

And I don't remember ever having someone call me by my full name since I was seven.

 _"We're bound by blood."_

I took the boy's hand, that was covered in his blood and recited those words.

 _"We're bound by blood!"_

That image kept replaying in my eyes that I didn't feel the stinging pain shooting through my arm and my blood dripping down my arm, onto the ground.

 **~~~~~ The Fourth Prince ~~~~~**

 **Jun's POV**

I was walking down the hall with the doctor by my side, going towards my room.

"So what do you need me for?" He asked me.

I came into his office and asked him if he could help me with something. He hesitated before he agreed. Grabbing his bag, he followed me down the hall to my room.

"I feel like you already know." I replied coolly.

"I do." He hesitated before answering me.

As we got to my room, before opening the door, I stopped and felt some strange sense of danger. I shook that feeling away and opened the door. And as my feelings were right, Ree sat on the ground with my dagger in her hands, holding a tight grip on the blade. Blood was running down her hand and arm and onto the ground as she stared at it blankly.

"Ree!" I ran up to her and took the dagger away from her. Her body was stiff but also very limp. "Ree!" I snapped my fingers in her face to get her attention. "Ree. Look at me!" I shouted at her but she was still listening to blank air. Not paying attention to me.

"She's in shock." The doctor walked up to her and looked her in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a panic.

"She's having a flashback; like how you did when you were a child." He goes into his bag and takes out a syringe.

"What's that?"

"Meth." He simply said before injecting the small dose in her.

"Wait, are you crazy?! Are you trying to kill her?!" I shouted at the doctor before I heard a slight gasp. Looking towards Ree again, her eyes darted around the room before looking down at her arm. Then forcefully grabbing the syringe out of her arm, she ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

"She isn't immune to it." The doctor says as though he was taking notes.

"Is that a surprise?"

"Yes. Because we found a high dosage of cocaine in her system so she has to be immune to meth." He said as he kept looking towards the bathroom.

"I never took drugs." Ree says as she came out of the bathroom.

"Then why did we find a high dosage of coke in you?" I asked her sternly.

"I said 'I'." She replied, making me raise an eyebrow.

"You worked as an assassin. Don't they torture you if you fail a mission?" The doctor asks her. And the question surprised me!

"I was always afraid to sleep at the place they provided for me because I didn't want to get assassinated myself." She paused before continuing. "I was drowned, I was hung by my wrists, I was tazed, I was bitten, I was drugged," She slowly named the tortures one by one, making me get the chills as I heard each and every one of them done to her.

"It's late." The doctor says finally. "I will check you out tomorrow morning." Then he walked out of the room, leaving Ree and I in the room.

"Why were you cutting yourself?" I asked her firmly as I looked down at her hands. She didn't even try to hide them behind her back.

"I wasn't cutting myself," She traced the lines on her palm where the blood was still seeping out. "I remembered a promise." My eye widened at her response.

 _"We will forever be,"_

I saw the girl again in front of me and started to shake.

 _"Bound by blood!"_

"Are you alright Prince?" I shook my head and stood up from where I was sitting.

"I'm fine." Going to the bathroom, I started taking off my clothes to get dressed for bed.

"But you were shaking." Ree was in the bathroom also, watching me change.

"And like I said, I'm fine." I said more harshly to her and washed my face. Ree handed me a nearby towel and I dried my face. "Let's wash that." Saying more gently as grabbed her bloody hand.

Guiding it to the running water, I washed the blood off and disinfected the cut again. I found a roll of gauze in the bottom cabinets and rolled her hand with it. When finishing the cleaning, I walked up to my desk and turned on the lamp on there then turned off the lights from the ceiling. As I turned around, Ree held the most recent papers of the assassinations in her hands.

"Lots of these thing, I did." I walked up to her and stroked her hair.

"You don't regret them." I said in a hushed voice.

"Some I did regret." I looked down at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"One of my missions, I had to assassinate a thief once. After assassinating him in his sleep, I was caught standing over him with blood all over me by his five year old daughter." My eyes widened. "I had to kill her because we weren't allowed to leave any witnesses. I later found out that the guy who stole from jewelry shops and banks was a widower who wasn't able to find a decent job to provide for his little girl."

"You refused?"

"I was stripped and whipped on my back forty-five times. Some even thought it was funny. Being blindfolded and chained to the ground, bare naked, whipped by leather and thorns." Her voice shook as she kept explaining the tortuous days she went through back in her old life.

"How did you survive?" I was shocked. Very shocked! She was beaten and given fear but still did her job, killing.

"I lived with the violence when I was a child. I was bullied because of my strange appearance." She finally looked up at me, letting me see her face. The light illuminated the left side of her face and let her purple eye color pop out. I couldn't stop staring at her beautiful appearance.

"What are you looking at?" She looked at me curiously. But her only answer was a firm touch of my lips on hers.

 **~~~~~ The Fourth Prince ~~~~~**

 **Ree's POV**

 _"Is the prince kissing me_?!" I widened my eyes as Prince Jun kissed me on the lips. Yeah, I have kissed lots of people before but his was different. I felt something in it. It took me a moment to comprehend what was going on before kissing him back.

"Prince Jun?" Our lips only separated for a moment before he pressed them against me again.

"Just kiss me." He whispered on my lips.

" _You don't have to tell me twice_." I thought before kissing him again.

Our kisses became deeper and deeper as we went on. Prince Jun slid his tongue into my mouth as he picked me up and carried me to his bed. Laying me down, he got better access to pushing his tongue in me that he went so deep, he was deepthroating me. I than smirked to myself as I got ahold of his tongue and started sucking on his with a lot of force. Getting his tongue loose, he went back to kissing me but also slid his hand into my robe and covered my left breast with his hand, making me lightly gasp.

"Don't like it?" He whispered seductively into my ear.

"It not that I don't, it's just...ohh!" He pinched my nipple and I moaned out.

"Hm?"

 _"He's teasing me!"_

"I can. Do you like it or not?" He asked me again.

"I...love it." Prince Jun smirked at my answer and pinched at my nipple again. Making me arch my back and moan out more. What's gotten into me?

"You're sleeping with me today than." Prince Jun took his hand out of my robe and kissed me again.

"Huh?"

"Let's go to bed." Without even answering me, he pulled me into his bed and under the covers.

"I'm sleeping with you?" I asked him again.

"Yeah. And I think you know why." He leaned down and kissed me again lightly on the lips and I kissed his back.

 _"We're bound by blood."_

I recited those words to myself again before going into a dreamless sleep.


	5. I Called Him Julian

**Jun's POV**

Last night was more pleasant than what it has been the last few days. I didn't have a hard time sleeping, I didn't have any nightmares, and I certainly didn't have any drugs put into my system when I slept. Waking up the next morning, the first person I saw was Ree. She was lying close to my body with my arms wrapped around her shoulders. I felt her lightly breathing as I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips, making her smile in her sleep.

I didn't want to get up and out of bed. I wanted to stay here with Ree and hold her. But, I first have to do somethings. So quietly getting out of bed, I went into the bathroom and got dressed in regular day clothing and rebraided my messy hair. Before leaving the room, I went up to the sleeping Ree and gave her another kiss on the forehead and raised the blanket up to her chin. Smiling to myself as I walked out the door, I saw one of the servant girls walking by and stopped her.

"Nilla!" Nilla looked back at me, startled by the sudden surprise.

"Good morning Prince Jun. Is there anything you need?" She asks as she walked up to me and bowed.

"Ree is in my room still sleeping," Before I could go any further, I was cut off by her shout.

"The assassin!?" Nilla's eyes widened. "My gosh Prince, are you hurt?" She asked me in concern.

"I'm fine," Then I stopped speaking and questioned. "How did you know?" Her face flushed red and she bowed deeply to me.

"I'm sorry! I overheard you and Prince Lambert speaking about her the other day when I was walking down the hall and,"

"Did you tell my father?" I asked sternly.

"No, Prince Jun, I didn't tell the king a word!" Nilla says as she shook her head and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. I don't want him knowing."

"I'm so sorry again!" She kept apologizing and bowing.

"It's fine Nilla. But listen. Ree is in my room still sleeping and before she wakes up, find her a dress so she could wear something today. Also, tell her to meet us in breakfast in an hour." Nilla kept looking at me with concern in her eyes.

"Prince Jun. Are you sure you're okay?" She asked me again.

"I'm fine." I said harshly at her. "Now do what I told you to do and don't tell ANYONE about what you heard between Lambert and I." Nilla nodded at me and I turned on my heels. Taking a few steps, I stopped in my tracks again and spoke back to her. "How much did you hear of the conversation?"

"I left when you started crying." I couldn't help but feel embarrassed that one of the servants in the palace saw me cry.

"Alright. And don't tell anyone that I still cry. Got it?"

"Yes Prince Jun." Nilla lastly said before I nodded and left to my office.

 **~~~~~ The Fourth Prince ~~~~~**

 **Ree's POV**

I woke up refreshed this morning as I saw the morning sun light up the room. But feeling round, I saw that Prince Jun wasn't near me making me hang my head. And as I yawned and stretched, the bedroom door opened and a girl half my age walked in with something in her hands.

"Oh, you're awake." I raised an eyebrow as I heard a quiver in her voice.

 _"Why is she so nervous?"_ I asked myself.

"Um, Prince Jun told me to give you this." She held out the thing that was in her hands. Getting out of bed, I walked up to her and saw the black fabric. And as I got close to her I saw her take a step back away from me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." I replied as she tried to take another step back unnoticed.

"Are you scared that I'm gonna kill you?"

"No." She answered after a hesitation.

"Hey, it's true that assassins smell fear, and you're covered in it. But never judge a book by it's cover." As I said this, she slowly looks up at me and I warmly smiled at her. "I might have been an assassin, but I didn't kill innocent people like you."

"Alright." She said quietly after a few moments.

"Now," I tried to lighten up the mood between us as I was still curious about what she was holding. "What are you holding?"

"OH, Prince Jun wants you to try this on." She pushed me into the bathroom and made me undress. As she revealed what she was holding, I cringed as I saw the puffy black dress on me.

"I might not be a fashion expert, but that is one hell of an ugly dress." The girl laughed as I commented on the dress.

"I know right. Royalty just has some weird sense of fashion that I just don't understand it." She said. "My name is Nilla by the way." Nilla held out her hand and I shook it.

"Ree."

"I know." She quietly said as our hands parted and I looked back into the mirror.

"Hand me those scissors in that cabinet over there please." I pointed to a drawer next to the sink and started taking off the dress.

"What are you going to do?" Nilla asked as she handed me the scissors. I flipped the dress so it was inside out and started cutting off the layers that made the dress "fluffy looking". "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Nilla shouted but didn't seem to move from her spot.

"I'm redesigning the dress. I'm not wearing this." I told her plainly as I kept cutting and ripping them off. "Also, may you please get me some some black and silver mesh also silver silk?" Nilla looked at me a little disconcentrated before leaving the room.

 **~~~~~ The Fourth Prince ~~~~~**

"Done!" I squealed as I sewed in the last piece of fabric. Nilla looked down at me and smiled. She has gotten very comfortable with me since this morning. Working on this new dress was a nice activity for some bonding.

"Great! Let's see it on you!" I quickly put on the dress and walked in front of the mirror. Both of us sighed in a unison as we saw the fully complete dress on me. "Prince Jun would love it." She said as I spun in the dress.

"I hope he does."

"Prince Jun... Prince Jun..." Nilla held her chin and started thinking deeply about something.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!" I took a step back in surprise as Nilla hollard at me.

"Wait, what?" But before I knew it, I was being pushed out of the room and into the hallway. "Hey, why in such a rush?!"

"He's expecting you!" Nilla started jogging down the hallway with myself at her tail.

"Wait, who?" I kept asking as we ran through the palace.

"Prince Jun!" I followed Nilla around the corner and down another hallway before stopping in front of a pair of giant double doors. "Okay, I think Prince Jun has talked to the king, but all you do is walk in and sit next to Prince Jun and Prince Lambert." I nodded. "Also, let's fix your hair before you go in." Nilla played with my hair and tossed it around before making some part of it in front of my left eye and the rest of it sitting disorganized on my shoulders and back. "Great."

"Thank you Nilla." I thanked her.

"No problem. When you need me, I'll be right there." She smiled widely at me, making me giggle.

"Alright." I smiled back at her before facing the double doors. I inhaled and exhaled deeply and slowly before entering the room. "Sorry if I'm late."

 **~~~~~ The Fourth Prince ~~~~~**

 **Jun's POV**

I impatiently tapped my foot on the ground as we all started sitting down for breakfast.

 _"Where is she?"_ I was talking about Ree. I just can't last another minute without her.

"Jun. Are you alright?" Lambert came up to me and whispered into my ear.

"How am I supposed to answer that?" I asked him. He looked at me with an unresponsive stare before going to his seat. Then after a few moments, the double doors on the other side of the room opened and a familiar voice echoed through the entire room.

"Sorry if I'm late." Looking up, I saw Ree. And in her deranged dress.

The first bottom half of the dress was flowy but was a heavy layer of silk, with a long slit going up to her thigh. And from her hips to her chest was just black mesh which showed every scar on her body. Including the one I gave her. But the mesh seemed to be wrapped around her curves tightly as she walked and moved her hips. And covering her breasts was a piece of silver silk that was ruffled on the edges and tied in the back as a design. The sleeves were completely separate. It was braided strands of mesh and silk with the mesh going down her long arms. The left arm was like a long, silver, mesh glove that stopped at the fingers half ways. And the right arm was just a loose sleeve that flowed like a kimono sleeve.

But damn, it looked hot on her.

I admired her dreamily and saw her walk towards me in slow motion. But I wasn't the only one. From the corner of my eye, I saw Melchiorre narrow his eyes in temptation, Chezem widen his eyes in interest, Alvah whistle, and Nagit drool like an idiot. But unlike them, Lambert just looked at her with a welcoming eye. Instead of my father, who's eyes were only showing undesirable feeling to them. As Ree neared me, I stood from my seat and walked towards her.

"You're not late, just in time." I said to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. And as I did, I heard everyone gasp behind us. But I ignored them and sat Ree in her seat.

"Did you just kiss her?!" Alvah yelled out from across the wide table.

"Yeah, what's your point?" I replied with a question. And from the corner of my eye, I saw Ree blush lightly, making me smirk.

"So you're a couple?" Nagit pointed at the two of us.

"You could say that." Ree replied bashfully and gave them a sheepish grin.

"But didn't she just try to kill you two days ago?" My father asked bluntly.

"I don't want to deal with that bullshit." His question made me feel aggravated as he only thought of that event happening to me.

"But I'm just stating the obvious. Since this _assassin_ here is now your _lover_ , how would you know that she won't try to kill you again in your sleep?" He asked me in truth.

"Father!" I slammed my hand on the table to try to make him shut up, but I felt myself suddenly calm down as I felt a small hand cover mine. Looking over at Ree, I read her lips as she mouthed 'let me just try to talk to him'. I reluctantly nodded and bit into the piece of toast on me plate.

"I know I was an assassin and that you judge my cover as one, your Majesty. But Prince Jun saved my life after my attempt. I do repay him, and that is to not to kill him and to leave the assassins that I have grown up with." I choked as I heard this. But when I looked up at Ree again, I saw that determination in her eyes. Saying that she was serious.

"But wouldn't they send other assassins to come and kill you?" Chezem asked her.

"Not if they already think I'm dead." Ree responded.

"What do you mean?" Nagit asks.

"It's a palace. Just coming here uninvited is a crime. And that's what I did. But my partner and I both attempted to kill Prince Jun, and in the assassins world, you either do your job correctly and kill the person and be executed in satisfaction or," Ree paused and narrowed her eyes and spoke in a harsh tone. "Don't do your job right, come back empty handed, and try to survive the roughest twenty-four hours of your life." I felt goosebumps go up my arms as I heard that.

"What does that mean?" Melchiorre asked her with a shiver.

But Ree only answered by show, and no tell. Standing up from her seat, she untied the piece of silk that was covering her breasts but it also held up different pieces of fabric that when she let it loose her whole back was exposed to us. And even my father gasped out loud.

Ree's back was covered in multiple scars and stab wounds that were light but were still easy to see on her pale skin. I couldn't stand looking at it so I stood up and tied the silk together again into a bow.

"Just sit down." I whispered to Ree.

"How did you survive?" Alvah quietly asked.

"It was a life style." Ree simply said before taking a bite into the piece of salmon on her fork.

 **~~~~~ The Fourth Prince ~~~~~**

 **Ree's POV**

"Well that was nice." I said as I walked out of the dining with Prince Jun and Prince Lambert behind me.

"I think the king is starting to lighten up with you." Lambert says sarcastically to me.

"He hates me." I looked back at the two brothers.

"He'll lighten up. Promise." Jun smiles and kisses the top of my head.

"You two are close." Lambert says.

"Hey, you will get a girl soon enough big brother." Jun and I smiled as he made the joke.

"I don't really care, ya know." Prince Lambert huffed as he rolled his eyes.

 _"I bet he would like May."_ I thought to myself as I looked at his features. He had violet eyes and goldish hair. The same color as May's. He's lean and tall and May is very athletic and is a busty.

"Who's that?" Jun says after I thought of my old friend.

"Um, no one."

"Uh huh." Prince Lambert then started looking at me a raised eyebrow.

 _"Can you two stop?"_ I asked in my thoughts.

"No." Prince Jun and Prince Lambert say in a unison, making me widen my eyes again.

 **~~~~~ The Fourth Prince ~~~~~**

I walked into what seemed to be like a small clinic area. There was an examining table on the far end of the room and on both sides of the room were long counters with large cupboards hanging over them. But in general, the room was empty of any being.

Walking in cautiously, I looked around the room and walked the perimeter. But as I passed the computer, I accidentally moved the mouse and made the black screen turn white. Catching it in the corner of my eye, I looked back at it and saw some things I couldn't explain.

"How did he...?" The screen showed what seemed to be birth records of...me.

The place I was born, my full legal name, my parents, my medical form, passport; everything. I was clicking through all my records and saw that I had an invalid death certificate that the government never signed and made it official. I stopped and stared at the last photo taken of me where I laid on the ground. But it wasn't a crime scene photo. It was like a blurry disposable film camera. It was slightly blurry but I could see how clear it was how I was laying there, cuts and bruises. Blood all over me and splatters on the walls.

"The kids were never suspected." I heard a slightly familiar voice behind me and spun around to see the doctor behind me with a clipboard on his chest. He held it like it was precious to him.

"I'm so sorry that I was looking through this but,"

"But you had to. I understand."

"You lied to Prince Jun." I quietly whispered to him. I remember how he told me a few days ago that he only found a high dosage of cocaine in me but not my records. But it's as clear as day that they were in front of me.

"I had to." He simply said. "If he found out, he would have been back to how was before. In a very bad condition like when he first was brought here. And we can't have that. Even if you're here."

"What do you mean 'very bad condition'?" I was confused by what he meant. Was there something wrong with Prince Jun?

"So you came here for the check up?" He asked after a moment.

"Yeah, I guess." I mentally sighed to myself as he changed the subject.

 **~~~~~ The Fourth Prince ~~~~~**

We did a normal check up which took about half an hour. The doctor told me that I could leave if I wanted to, but I have some questions for me.

"How did you know?" I asked. He looked down at the clipboard in his hands but wasn't writing anything down.

"I'm the one who prescribed him the pills. Prince Lambert was the one who told me about his nightmares and how he hallucinated at random times. He freaked out so much about his past. But after a few years, he calmed down and didn't remember much of that horrible past anymore." He looked up at me as I sat on the examination table. I focused on him as he told me about Jun. "He talked about a girl. She was always beaten because of her strange appearance. But she was beaten to death by those kids who bullied her."

 _"Why does this sound so familiar?"_ I thought to myself. _"Is he... talking about me?"_

"He couldn't stop talking about her. Then he stopped one day. I was thinking that he completely forgot about her. But just a few days ago, he started hallucinating again just before you came in. Those drugs you put in him got to the high dosage of his sleeping pills that I didn't even know he still had. That's how he became so violent."

"Yeah, I noticed how violent he got when I was fighting him." I remembered a little about that night but it's mostly blurry from my emotions taking over me.

"Then he saved your life." I felt the bite marks in my mouth with my tongue and hung my head.

"I owe him. Big time."

"You have already."

"What do you mean?" I looked up at the doctor but he was at the counter, fiddling with some jars with some strange liquids in them.

"You're his lover, am I not wrong?" He took a side glance at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I blushed lightly.

"That's you debt right there." I raised an eyebrow but he just chuckled at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him after he held up a glass with a blue liquid in it and swirled it around.

"You are gonna drink this." Then he held out the glass to me and I looked at him with hesitation. "It's not poison or drugs." I slowly took the cup and looked down at it before drowning it down.

"Ugh." I felt like I was gonna throw up as it went down me. I felt sick and lightheaded. I started getting blurry vision and felt myself sway. The doctor laid me down on the table before I passed out into darkness.

But that darkness only lasted a few seconds before I opened my eyes. It was bright out but the sun was brightly seeping through the tall branches of the oak trees. Sitting up from the ground, I looked around the area and felt a familiar, nostalgic feeling to it.

Hearing soft laughter a ways away, I got up and followed the voices. It was a short walk before I saw a riverbed with tall green grass surrounding the area. The river had a calm rapid to it and was clear enough to see the fish swimming through the shallow waters. Seeing some of the grass start to slightly shift, I narrowed my eyes to see what was in the forestry. But before I could see anything else, I heard a child's voice behind me.

"Found you!" Thinking the voice was speaking to me I went to turn around before a boy ran right through me, like I was just a mist hanging in the air.

"You cheated!" Then from the tall grass, I saw a very familiar girl pop up and run towards the boy. My eyes widened when I saw that the little girl had pale skin, bright, big, purple eyes, and long, silver hair.

"This is a memory." I quietly said to myself. The children didn't even hear my quiet voice as they made their way close to each other, completely ignoring me.

"Haha! How would I cheat? You're just easy to spot." Walking up to the two kids, I went to get a better look at the boy. Seeing maybe I would recognize him.

He was a few inches taller than me as a child so he would be about two years older than. As I got a good look at the boy, he had a tanned body, dark violet eyes, and long burgundy hair that was braided; I couldn't help but see someone I know. But, who? I then gasped at what my younger self said next.

"Maybe or maybe you still cheated, Julian!"

I felt sick again and my memory froze in front of me. It was dead silent. No movement anywhere. Everything just stopped. I felt lightheaded again. I shut my eyes as I clenched my head tightly as I felt it begin to pound but then I woke up again without any pain. Staring up at the white ceiling, I sat up quickly and tried to breathe.

"You alright?" The doctor asked me in concern.

"Jun is...Julian."


	6. Her Story

**Jun's POV**

I was sitting in my office staring out the wide windows thinking of Ree.

From everything that has been going on these past few days, I don't even know what to do or what to think. I'm starting to doubt that my old childhood friend really died. I remembered her again. Over and over. I kept seeing her smile. I kept seeing her features. I kept remembering how small she used to be. I remembered everything. But I just can't cross over the line. Is she really dead?

"Prince Jun?" I heard a familiar voice on the other side of the room. Turning around, I saw Ree standing at the door.

"Hey, come right in." She closed the door behind her and walked in front of my desk and sat in one of the chairs. "What's up?"

"First off, I'm not interrupting any work am I?" She asked me as her cheeks slightly turned red.

"No. No I'm done with everything." I replied, showing her my clear desk.

"Alright. But, I was wondering if we could go on a ride later. When you have time." She asked me bashfully and averts her eyes away from mine.

Before I answered her, I waited until she looked up into my eyes again. And when she did, she didn't moved them away from mine as she seemed to relax a bit. I admired them. Her purple eyes reminded me of the girl. I softly smiled and answered her.

"Yeah. We can go in a little bit." Her eyes lit up.

"Thank you Prince Jun!"

"But," Before she got anymore excited, I cut her off with a 'but'. "I want you to do two things. One; stop calling me 'Prince Jun'. Jun is good enough." She nodded her head in response. "Two; come here." Ree raised an eyebrow as I smirked.

She hesitate before standing up from her chair and coming around the side of the desk. When she got close to me, I pulled her into my lap and kissed her on the lips. She didn't protest as she just kissed me back. It never really crossed my mind on how we even started being together. It just happened. But if it was fates doing, I'm happy I found someone I love.

"That's so cute."

"Shhh!"

I heard whispering at where the door was and grew curious. As Ree and I part our lips we look up to my brother Alvah and Nilla at the door with their heads poked through. I then saw Ree flush red immediately and hid her face in my chest.

"What are you two doing?" I asked them sternly.

"Look at who's the loud one now." Nilla looked at Alvah and went into the room before bowing to me.

"Sorry if we came in at a wrong time."

"Actually we came in at a perfect time." Alvah laughed.

"Brother. Get over here so I could smack you." I was instantly back to my old self when Alvah reached my sights.

"May I have the consent?" Nilla asked me.

"Go right ahead." Because of Nilla being so short, she went up to her tippy toes and smacked Alvah on the back of the head.

"Hey!" But as he rubbed the back of his head, Nilla looked up at him like an innocent kitten.

"What do you need Alvah?" I finally asked him.

"You might not like this but father wants to talk to Ree." Alvah tried to speak calmly and slowly because he knew that I could get pissed off at him.

I couldn't help but frown at the idea of him even near Ree.

"Why does he want to talk to me?" Ree asked after a short silence.

"He didn't say."

"Well, you're not going to find out." I said to her bluntly.

"Wait why?"

"Because I don't want you to speak with him."

"Why don't we just get this over with?"

"I don't want you to talk to him privately. What if he makes you leave?" I kept arguing with her as I was trying to make a point. Why would she even want to go through this when she already told him this morning that she wasn't gonna assassinate me?

"Then you will stop him." She looked me dead in the eyes, making my expression soften.

"I really don't want to agree with you,"

"And neither do I." She said cutting me off. "I just want to get this over with and know what he wants from me." I shook my head.

"You're such a troublemaker." Ree raised an eyebrow at my comment before getting off of my lap. "You can go. But I'm going with you."

"But father said," Alvah was about to speak but I interrupted him before Ree and I started walking out of the room.

"I don't care what the king said. I'm going with her no matter what. I'm not letting him kick her out."

 **~~~~~ The Fourth Prince ~~~~~**

 **Ree's POV**

I was happy that Jun wants to go with me to talk to his father, but I didn't really think that it was gonna be that big of a deal. The king might make some rules but probably not kick me out. I haven't done anything wrong since being here.

Well, besides the assassination a few nights ago.

"What would the king want with you?" Jun asked out of nowhere.

"I have no idea." I answered quietly.

"Hey Ree. I've noticed how you have changed some since coming here." I looked up at Jun when he said that. "You were pretty crazy the first time you stepped foot here. But now; you're calm, steady, petite, innocuous," I stopped him when I knew what he was talking about.

"Naive." Stopping in my track, I stood in place as Jun looked back at me a ways away. It was silent between us before Jun started speaking again.

"I really didn't mean anything by it."

"And you don't seem like a guy who would apologize to an ex assassin like me." I let out a pesky laugh before walking past Jun again.

"Look, you really changed me!" I froze and felt a strange chill go down my spine. "I don't know what's going on! But every since you came here, I have been different. I don't know how or why. I just have a hunch that it has to do something with you." I remembered my death certificate on the computer screen. I was being drowned in guilt and anger with myself. I didn't know what to do next. I was frozen. But- why did he bring up his own feelings? "Ree?"

"Let's get this over with." I finally said in a harsh tone.

"Wait what?" Jun tried to catch up to me as I quickened my pace to get to the king's office.

 **~~~~~ The Fourth Prince ~~~~~**

"Ya need something?" I barged into the office and just sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk with both of my legs over one arm of the chair and with me resting on the other.

"Ree?" Jun stared down at me with a curious stare.

"Hm?" I questioned him in a brash way.

"Not anymore." The king said as he stared at me with an indifferent stare.

 _"Knew it."_

"What? Then why did she have to come here?" Jun asked him dumbfoundedly.

"I was gonna try to get her back to what she naturally is and to stop putting on an act." The king lamely waved his hand towards me like in a motion to leave as he went back to working on some paperwork. "If you two want to do something, leave me be and be back before dinner." The king's words were like an uninterested father who barely cared less about his restless children.

"Yes father." Jun said to him.

"Gotcha." Jumping out of the chair, I skipped out of the room and when we got out far enough into the hallway, I stopped and spun around to face Jun. Who still looked confused as fuck. "Ready?"

"What was that about?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later. Where's the kitchen?" He widened his eyes in astonishment before turning the opposite direction with me trailing behind him like a satisfied foal following its mother.

 **~~~~~ The Fourth Prince ~~~~~**

 **Jun's POV**

I was confused. Like a hell of a lot! After I told her that she changed me, Ree changed into a totally different person. Like, I was wondering who she was. She didn't treat the king with the right kind of respect. Ree never acts sassy but when we were in the office, she was full of it. But I was also surprised with what the king wanted her for. He only wanted her because he wanted her to drop an act. But she wasn't playing an act. It's all her. I think.

Looking up from the checkered flooring, I planted my eyes on Ree, who was making some lunch that she wanted to take with us for the ride later. And the whole time, she has a soft smile on her lips and she seemed to be humming a soft tune to herself. Even with the little commotion in the kitchen, she seemed to have blocked everything out and just be in her own world.

"Jun?" Ree looked at me with a confused expression from feeling my eyes wonder her.

"Um, nothing." I quickly averted my eyes and looked elsewhere in the kitchen.

"Try this." Looking back at her, she held up what seemed to be a pastry that was filled with a black berry jam.

"What is it?" I asked as I held it in front of me.

"It's a shanga." She said it in a strange accent that I don't think I could repeat.

"Sha-ang-ga?"

She giggled to my attempt. "Shanga. It's a Russian pastry." I raised an eyebrow at her. "It's good. Trust me." Hesitantly, I took a bite from the corner of the pastry and felt the hot jam slightly burn my tongue.

"Shit." I was cooling my tongue as Ree laughed at me.

"They taste better warm but I think we should let them cool first." I nodded my head in response.

" _But I gotta admit, these are damn good pastries_." I mentally said to myself before taking another bite of the hot pastry.

 **~~~~~ The Fourth Prince ~~~~~**

"So are we going anywhere special?" I asked Ree as we started tacking up our horses.

"Actually, I was thinking that you would take me somewhere special." Ree replied as she gave her pale buckskin mare an apple that she brought from the kitchen.

"Hm. You read my mind. I was thinking of somewhere that I like to go but I haven't been there in a long time so we might get lost on the way." I lightly chuckled as I picked up the bridle and ran it into my horse's mouth.

"Alright. Onward ho!" Ree pointed in a random direction and started trotting her horse that way until I whistled to her and pointed in the opposite direction, making her turn around. "Onward in the other direction!" I shake my head as I lightly laugh at her childish side.

 **~~~~~ The Fourth Prince ~~~~~**

"So are you gonna tell me why you acted that way in front of the king?" I finally asked after some time on the trail.

"I don't know how to explain it. But when you told me that I was acting naive,"

"I didn't mean anything by it though!" I cut her off mid sentence, thinking that she got the wrong idea.

"I know, but it's just that I realized that maybe everyone was getting the wrong idea about me because I used to be an assassin. I should be bloodthirsty. Violent. Aggressive. I should be threatening to take over the palace. And when I heard that the king wanted to see me, I just thought that I had to maybe act in a completely different way. Back when I was an assassin, I was how I am now. I was very quiet and out of the group unless it was with my friends. I had an abusive past. I was very antisocial." She paused slightly, as though she tried not to see that image in her head.

"I killed people because it felt good, and I wanted to feel that for every second of the day. That first time I killed someone, my adrenaline rose, my heart was beating furiously, I was out of breath, I was shaking and panicking. Until, I finally realized that it was the best for me. You know, I tasted blood that day. When I first killed someone. I was covered with pints of it until I finally tasted the sweetness of it. I think that was the finishing touch to becoming an assassin. Drink your victim's blood." I felt tense all over my body as I heard the story.

I was getting goosebumps. How could she have done that? She was scared, yet she still had this beast inside of her.

"You did that with all of your victims?" I ask with a slight quiver in my voice.

"No. Not all of them. That little girl I told you about; I didn't just kill her. I was a back stabber. I was being nice to her. I told her that nothing was wrong when she asked me if something happened to her father. I took her small hand and calmly walked her to her room. I asked her what her name was and she didn't even seem scared that I was walking with her with a weapon in my hands and blood all over my clothes. And I still remember her answering my question; Mable. I put her back to bed and laid with her until she fell asleep. That's when I regretted it. Kith later came in and saw me on her bed crying because of it and when I went back to the assassin hideout, I got into a fight with the boss." Ree stopped speaking suddenly as if she had nothing else to say. And I didn't even know what to say.

"Um, so what's your boss like?" I finally asked.

"He's nice." She simply answered.

"Huh?" I looked back at her confused as hell again. "But didn't he torture you?"

"Technically, no. He had someone do that for him. But he was the one that raped me." I gasped.

"You were raped?!"

"It was a long time ago." Ree didn't have any emotion to anything that she said, which made me nervous. She spoke again like she knew I was gonna ask why. "When I first was brought into the assassins league, I was beaten up badly. He acted sweet to me. He cared for me until I was healed. And he trained me to become an assassin that I am now. I was a fast learner and pleased him with everything that I did. But that pleasing was gone when I had my first mission. And very simple mission, having to kill someone at point blank range. I was brought back to his office and he had a huge rage fit. I started getting scared of him until he whispered 'do you know what the punishment is to girls who don't do there job?'" Ree looked me dead in the eye, making a shiver go down my spine. Her eyes held no feeling in them, just like her voice as she told me her past.

"How old were you?"

"I was 14. I was also a virgin. When he raped me, I had more blood come out of me than my first mission fail." Ree then pulled down her right sleeve and revealed a part of her arm where it looked to be some kind of bite mark. "He bit some of my tissue off and left this scar on me."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I dropped my head. But jerked it up when I heard Ree speak again.

"You don't bite when you have sex, do you?" My mouth hung open when she asked. "What?"

"Why would you just ask that?!"

"I was kidding." Ree smiled a cute grin like she would usually do and lightly giggled, making me sigh out in relief. "So, uh, where are we?" I finally looked out at our surrounding and both stopped our horses.

"Oh. I think we're lost."

"Wait," Ree held up her finger. "Do you hear that?" I strained my hearing and listened to our surrounding. I heard soft chirps of birds, some rustles of leaves, whistle of a slight breeze, and...a distant crash of a waterfall. "Does this special place have a waterfall?" She asks.

"Yes, why do you," Without a warning, Ree kisses and kicks her horse up to a run towards the direction of the waterfall and I barely had any time to react. "Hey, wait!"

I picked up my run and tried to catch up Ree. I literally let go off all of my rein but my horse wasn't even going as fast as Ree's mare. Is her horse a thoroughbred?! Cause she didn't seem to be slowing down. But the further we went down the trail, the louder the sound of the waterfall became. I looked down and saw that the trail we were running on was fading away into untouched grass and fresh fallen leaves. But before I looked up again, my horse's front legs left the ground and he rounded his back as I felt him jump a small log. My body tensed up and I instinctively tried to slow down my horse by grabbing the reins. But then remembering that I let them go. Looking down, I saw that my reins were dangling underneath my horse as he ran without realizing that I had no control on him.

" _Great. Just fucking great."_ I cursed myself as I held tightly to my horse's mane. "Easy." I eased my stallion into a gallop than into a canter than a trot. Looking around, I couldn't see Ree anywhere or hear another pair of running hooves. I finally got a hold of my reins and stopped my stallion to catch his breath.

"Hey! There you are!" I heard Rees voice behind me, and turned around to see her walking towards me. "You passed the opening to the waterfall. I had to follow you so you didn't get lost." I face palmed myself.

"Alright. Thanks Ree." I thanked her as we both started walking back on horseback.

 **~~~~~The Fourth Prince~~~~~**

 **Ree's POV**

"These are good!"

Jun and I were eating the lunch that I made for us as we sat on a tree log not far from a fair sized pond with a waterfall at the far end of it. The summer sun was shining in the waters mist and had created a beautiful rainbow that dived into the crystal clear water. There were also some swans and ducks enjoying the warm water and were attempting to catch some crawfish and tiny minnow. We also let the horses graze out in the open patches of grass and let them cool out before we headed back to the palace.

"I'm glad you like them." I smiled as Jun complimented my cooking.

"I never knew you could cook!" He said with a mouth full of dumplings.

"That's because we live in a palace where food is served to us and you never asked anything about my non-assassin skills."

"Well, you never really showed anything that wasn't assassin related."

"Yeah I have."

"When?" Jun raised his eyebrow and I couldn't help but slap myself in the face.

"Where did I get this dress?" I asked, standing up and spinning around.

"Didn't you get it from Nilla?"

"I made it." Jun widened his eyes.

"Wow. Really?" I nodded. "Gotta admit, it's a really nice dress."

"Why thank you." I bowed to him like a princess before sitting back in my seat.

"So where did you learn how to make dresses?" Jun asked me, but for some reason it may have been personal because I had an unconscious flashback of the computer screen with my parents marriage document.

"Um, I really can't remember." I softly answered. "I just wanted to change the dress and I did change it completely. It just came instantly."

"So maybe past experience?" Jun's voice seemed to trail as he seemed to ask the question to himself.

"I don't know," Then I remembered the memory I had earlier today. "Julian."

"Huh?" Jun looked at me a little quizzically, but I had a soft expression. I also felt like I was gonna cry. "What did you just call me?"

"Guess you don't remember when we were kids. Julian was what I used to call you because I thought Jun was a girly name for you." I lightly laughed at myself but felt tears start to roll down my cheeks.

"Regan?" Jun widened his eyes again and froze. But I also froze because I was surprised that he knew my full first name. We stared at each other for a moment before I looked down at the ground and let out my streams of tears. "I'm so sorry." I heard Jun apologize in a quiet voice.

Before I could look up, I was tightly embraced by Jun's strong arms and I felt myself start to relax. Returning the embrace, I cried on his chest and kept repeating his name like I never wanted to forget it in my life. And I didn't. Jun is the best thing that ever happened in my life before and after the assassins.

After a few minutes of crying, I started to calm down and as I did Jun lifted my face with his finger and immediately covered my lips with his. I melted into them as we moved our lips together. I seemed to be craving his kiss. I wanted more of it. Or was it just the blackberry jam flavoring? But whatever it was, I didn't want it to end. I softly moaned in our kisses as he slide his tongue into my mouth and played with mine. I was tingling with pleasure and I knew that meant I had to have sex.

"Jun." I quietly whispered his name as we slightly parted our kiss.

"Hm?" I got a hold of my bottom lip and gently bit down on it before Jun got what I wanted. "Alright." And without bating an eye, he untied the back of my dress and made it fall to the ground leaving me naked in front of him.

Before I could start any protest, Jun stuck his lips onto my neck and sucked on my neck until it started to hurt and left a love bruise of his territory. Then he slid his lips down from my neck to my collar bone down my chest to my breasts. Taking the right breast into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around my nipple causing me to moan out softly. Then moving to my left nipple, he did the same thing he did on the right. Then going lower to my sex, he circled his tongue around my sex before looking up at me.

"You're soaking." I averted my eyes away from him.

"It's all your fault."

"Hm." Jun smirks before pushing my leg to the side to get better access to my clit.

Licking me down there, I couldn't help but moan out and push my head back in pleasure. I was leaning against a tree stump that I was sitting on and gripped the edge tightly. Jun then stuck up his tongue into me and began to pump furiously, like he wanted me to climax for him as soon as possible. I was moaning like crazy as I felt myself start to uncoil way earlier then what it usually took me. I screamed out Jun's name as I released and he quickly licked me clean. I was feeling amazing pleasure that I have never felt before. I have slept with Kith a lot, but I never felt such pleasure before. It felt amazing!

Jun stood up before he spoke again. "Feels good?" He asked me in a passionate whisper.

"Very." I replied to him before starting to undo his clothes.

"Eager much?" Jun took off his shirt and pants without any help.

"You're the one who said I was naive." I raised an eyebrow before going down and coming eye level with Jun's member, which was already hard as a rock. And huge!

"Regan," He whispered my name as I licked up his shaft and circled the head with my tongue.

"It's my turn to make you cum." I said to him before sticking his length into my mouth. To be honest, it was pretty hard trying to get it to fit. I'm now honestly scared of what will happen when he gets inside me. I have had tons of sex before this, but Kith wasn't this big.

Smiling to myself as I heard Jun start to moan out in his deep voice, I kept pushing his penis into my mouth and deepthroated it, trying to making him cum. My attempt didn't take as long as I thought though. I bobbed my head in a quick pace before I heard Jun grunt and he grabbed a chunk of my hair. A second later, he released into my mouth and down my throat. The salty taste of the semen somehow tasted sweet to me. And I enjoyed licking the excess drops the rolled down my hand and on my chin. Jun had let go of my hair and was looking down at me enjoying the white liquid. Once I got it all cleaned up, I got up and kissed Jun roughly, letting him know I wasn't done.

"Ready?" He asked me as he leaned me against the tree.

"Yeah." I nodded and replied.

"Alright, but I'll go easy this time." I was about to asked what he meant but he roughly stuck himself in me, making me cry out slightly and arch my back.

 _"He's so fucking big!"_ I couldn't help but say it out loud in my head. Because he is!

"Sorry." He whispers in my ear before slowly moving himself in and out of me.

I felt so uncomfortable yet it felt so pleasurable and incredible. A little painful but perfect.

Jun kissed and sucked on my neck as he kept pushing his penis deep into me, making me moan out just the way he likes it. Loud. I felt him smirk upon my skin as he sucked on it, and made himself pick up his pace. He kept hitting my g-spot and it felt so amazing. He hit it every time, and as he did I got closer and closer to cumming my second time.

"Jun!" I screamed out his name as I felt myself get close.

"Already? Geez, you should hold it in more." He told me teasingly.

"I don't think I can," I moaned out one last time before Jun thrust into me hard and made the knot untie and release on him. I was breathing heavily as I leaned again this chest, which was covered in sweat.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"I'm... okay." I replied with a heavy breath. _"Best sex ever."_


	7. Surprise Me

**Chapter 07**

 **Jun's POV**

I walked around the palace lost in thought from when the king wanted to speak to Ree. He wanted her to drop the act, but what act? She hasn't been playing any act. I get that she used to be an assassin but it's the part that she isn't crazy. She shouldn't be picked on by the king because she was an assassin. She even said so straight up that she will be leaving the assassins. That they think she is dead.

The thought of her saying that just got me feeling lightheaded. What if her friends don't care that she's dead? What if her boss tries to find out something? Maybe that she wanted to escape? So many questions were going through my head all at one time.

I leaned against a nearby pillar as I felt myself start to lose focus. Laying my head back on the cold marble, I tried to relax as I inhaled deeply and let it out.

"You okay Jun?" I didn't bother moving because I knew that voice from far away.

"I'm fine."

"Do you have a headache?" Lambert says as he walks up to me.

"When I say I'm fine, I'm fine." I say back bluntly.

He studied me before speaking again. "What did father do?"

 _"God dammit! He has to stop reading my mind!"_ I frowned.

"You just always get this one look on your face when it's about father." He said to me in a monotone. "So what did he do to Ree?"

"He wanted to confront Ree for putting on an act."

"What?!" Lambert and I widen our eyes and looked towards the balcony that wasn't too far from where we were standing.

"Shhh!" We heard two different female voices coming from there and we creepily walked over to see who it was.

"Ree has always been innocent when it comes to strangers!" Just then before we got to the railing, a woman with blond hair pulls herself up and looks us in the eye with some anger.

"Whatever happened to undercover work?" Next to her pulled up another woman with short red hair. She shook her head as she looked at the ground.

"Who are you two?" Lambert asked as we both pull out our swords.

"Chill! We're here about Ree." The woman in blond jumped onto the other side of the railing and leans against it with her hands on her hips while her friend sat on the railing.

"The question was who not why." I pointed out in annoyance.

"This was the last mission she went on before she and Kith never came back. What did you do with her?" The redhead asked.

"Hey Jun, do you still want to learn how to," Looking back, Ree turns the corner and stopped speaking mid sentence when she widened her eyes at the sight of the two woman in front of us. "May? Ash?!"

"REE!" The blond girl named May I think ran up to Ree and tackled her to the ground. "I missed you so much!"

"Chill. She's only been gone four days." The redhead says as she rolls her eyes at her.

"You know each other?" Lambert asked as he put his sword away and I did the same.

"They are my friends." Ree says as she got up and gave her friend a hug.

"So that means," Lambert looks at the two girls. "You two are also assassins?"

"Yep! That's how we got up the second story balcony." May says with a cheerful grin.

"Ree, did they do anything to you?" Ash asked as she looked her friend from head to toe.

Ree looked me in the eye before answering her friend. "Uh, no. They didn't do anything to me."

Ash must have sensed something because she was eyeing me strangely as she sat on the railing. I was starting to get uncomfortable with her stare, but I kept my cool.

"Why did you look at him?" Ash stared at Ree, who was blushing red.

"Um…"

"No way." May squealed when she seemed to know what happened. "You slept with the Prince!" Lambert then quickly stood behind her and covered her mouth with his hand. "Mmph!" Looking up at him, she widens her eyes as they met Lamberts hard eyes. I just noticed that they seem to be very similar. In looks, not personality. May has blond hair that matched my brothers hair and they have the same eye color. And didn't they say opposites attract?

"I thought you were with Kith?" I frowned at the mention on the other assassin.

"Well, we technically weren't together."

"But you two slept together."

Ree blushed red and looked away from the group.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend." I said to her in a tease.

"He wasn't my boyfriend!" She defends.

"Whether he was or wasn't, I think I had better sex skills then he does." I said to her before I went down and kissed her.

"Mmph!" May tries to speak through Lamberts hand but fails as he keeps it covered.

"Get used to it."

"Mmph mmph mmph?"

"Yes, the king and other princes know."

"Mmph?!"

"Yes."

"You're so badass!" May finally gets Lamberts hand off her mouth and smiles widely at him.

"Were the only two who could do that. But I have mastered it." Lambert says as he smirks.

"Yeah take all the credit brother." I say sarcastically and he replies with a shrug.

"Ash, why are you two here in the first place?" Ree asked.

"The boss was wondering where you and Kith were and we offered to check out the palace and see if we can get you out. But looks like you have made yourself at home." Ash looked back at me with a blank expression.

"Where's Kith anyway?" Ree looks at May then back at me.

"Um…"

"Is he in the cells or something?"

Ree's eyes started watering as she looks back at her redhead friend. "He's….dead." She whispers the last part just loud enough for Ash to hear.

She held a grim expression on her face.

"You are an asshole."

 **~~~~~ The Fourth Prince ~~~~~**

 **Ree's POV**

I'm happy that my friends are here but I still don't understand why they are here. I'm glad no one is walking by or anything. Then I would be in big trouble.

"Kith has been her partner for many years and he took her under his wing when she first came as an assassin!" Ash started raising her voice at Jun, bringing me back into reality.

"It's not his fault!" I defensively shouted.

"How isn't it his fault?"

"We put meth in his system and it causes violent behavior. His brain tricked him into it."

"What if he was sober and just did it as an excuse?"

"I don't remember anything from that night." Jun says to Ash in a low tone. "I was hit with the symptoms instantly that once I woke up, I wasn't myself."

"I still don't like you for doing that to Kith."

"Ash, let it go." I said to her.

She sighs. "Fine but then I'm telling the boss that both of you are dead if one of you really are dead."

"Don't tell the boss anything but that!" I shout.

"He's already pissed enough." Ash walks over to the railing again and turns back at May. "May, let's go."

May pouts as she looks at her redhead partner. "Why?!"

"Because we have to report to the boss." Ash looked at May with some confusion.

"Ugh! Fine." Then she turns back to face Lambert and stood on her toes to give him a kiss on the lips.

"The fuck?" Ash facepalmed as Jun and I stared in wide eyes.

Well I kinda knew this was gonna happen because Lambert and May seem like a cute couple. But this is not how I imagined it to start.

"Bye Prince!" Lambert looked down at May with wide eyes and his jaw dropped.

Then walking up to the railing, May pulled herself over and fell two stories but because they were assassins, two stories is nothing. Ash looks back at me and waves before doing the same and leaves us three staring at the open railing.

"Nice people." Jun finally says to break the silence.

"What just happened?" Lambert asks us as he blushed red.

"I knew this was gonna start sooner or later but I didn't imagine it to happen like this."

"Huh?"

"In short, you have a girlfriend." Jun and I start laughing and walk away with Lambert asking multiple questions while trailing us.

 **~~~~~The Fourth Prince~~~~~**

 **Jun's POV**

The rest of the day went by quick and my brother was still in a haze. When he had a chance, he asked questions about May to Ree. He seemed to be interested in her which is a surprise because he usually doesn't have the time for a woman in his life.

"You seem to surprise me more and more."

Ree and I walked back to my room after dinner. But for dinner today before we were all excused, Ree asked the king if she bring something for us all. The king was hesitate but he agreed and Ree ran into the kitchen. Coming back a minute later, she carried a tray full of different pastries. She announced that they were Russian pastries that she learned how to make when she was young. It surprised me that the king offered to try the first bite of it. And what surprised me more was that he praised her! She is just full of surprises.

She giggles at my comment. "Well this is how I really am. Even my friends still get surprised at me."

"Well you are just full of them." I smiled as I pulled her into me by the waist and kissed her lightly.

"Maybe I can surprise you again." She says as her hands traveled down to my erection. Making a pleasuring shiver run down my body.

"Oh really?" She nods with a smirk on her lips. "Surprise me."

And that's what she did. Pushing herself on me, she pushed her tongue into my mouth and played with my tongue as she started undoing my coat. Then pushing it off of my shoulders, I let it loosely fall off of my arms and onto the ground as both our tongues danced together in sync. I let Ree take dominance just this time because I wanted to see what would happen if she took the lead. So pushing back onto the bed, Ree straddled me and pinned both my wrists down onto the mattress. Leaning down, she ran her soft lips down my neck and I lightly moaned as I felt her teeth graze my skin. Going down to where the neck meets the shoulder she sucked her lips onto me and bit down until she left a bruise. I was starting to lose it and I couldn't hold back my moans as she left hickies down my neck and collarbone.

"Ree." I moaned out her name.

"Can't get enough of me?" She asks as she kept lowering herself down my body.

Unpinning my wrists, her hands ran down my body until they got to my pants and she slowly started to pull them down along with my boxers. When she finally freed my penis from the fabrics keeping it down, Ree immediately put my hard erection in her mouth and started bobbing her head. I was feeling pleasure run all over my body and goosebumps were forming on my skin.

I have never been pleasured like this in my life. It felt so amazing that I couldn't keep in my moans.

"Fuck Ree." I hissed as I grabbed a chunk of her hair and moved her head with every little thrust I made.

I threw my head back as I felt my penis deepthroating Ree. It was way down there, but she didn't seem to mind as I kept bucking my hips and trying getting my member deeper. Then it started to throb as I felt myself start to reach my peak. Ree also felt it because she started bobbing her head faster as I kept moaning out.

"Ah...Regan!" I bucked my hips once more before I reached my climax and felt my cum go down her throat.

"Surprised yet?" Ree asks as she came up and straddled me again.

"Yeah. And that was just great."

"Thanks."

"But now it's my turn." Before Ree was able to get anything out of her mouth I quickly changed our position to me hovering above her with her wrists pinned above her head and a smirk across my lips.

Leaning down to her neck, I immediately attacked her pale skin and left a dark love mark to show that she belonged to me. She slightly moans out as I kept going down to her collarbone and also left another love mark. Unpinning her wrists, I moved down my hands to quickly undress Ree and finally get to have me in her.

Throwing her dress onto the floor, I went down and started sucking on her right nipple while I played with the other and my other hand went down to her pussy and played with her clit. Ree was moaning out loudly as I kept multitasking and teasing her, trying to get her wet enough for me.

"Jun. Stop teasing." She pleaded as I lightly bit down on her nipple making it stuck out and hard.

I loved hearing her beg. I loved hearing her moan. But just hearing her speak makes me want to fuck her.

"I'll keep teasing until I agree that we're even." I say to her as I rubbed her clit harder making her throw her head back and moan out loudly.

"Jun!" Before long, she cummed for me just by playing with her clit. And it was getting me turned on even more.

"Hm. Already?"

"Please just get in me already."

"Alright." I kissed Ree hard as I placed myself at her entrance. And without a warning, I slammed into her making her arch her back and clench the blanket under her.

Both of us already came once so now both of us were gonna cum twice. So slowly moving myself her, I kept kissing Ree sweetly on the lips as she moaned between them. I then started moving at a faster pace in her and she wrapped her legs around my torso making me go deeper inside her. She needed me as much as I needed her. Since having sex with her this morning, I wanted to do it again.

"Jun!" Ree screamed out and I felt her release on me, but that didn't make me slow down.

I kept going until I felt myself about to reach my climax until getting out of Ree and turning her so she was on her hands and knees. Then entering her from behind, I regained my speed and held a tight grip on her hips so I would keep hitting her with force and making her feel the pleasure. I went for another minute until I finally reached my climax and released into her.

I collapsed on top of her as we both tried to catch our breaths.

"I'm gonna be sore tomorrow." Ree says quietly to break the silence.

I smirked at her comment and took myself out of her. "That's what I want to hear every night." Her eye widened.

"We will be having sex every night?!"

I just nodded before I laid down next to her and pulled her naked body into my embrace. Then pulling the blanket over the two of us, I leaned down and kissed Ree lightly on the lips.

"I love you, Regan." I whispered as I started to see her fall asleep.

"I love you too, Julian."

Then we both fell into a deep rest.


	8. Poisoned Cookie

**Chapter 08**

 **Ree's POV**

I stood on the balcony outside of Jun's room and leaned on the railing as I stared up at the crescent moon. It's was a warm, peaceful night and I wished it lasted forever. Nighttime was my favorite time of the day, even when it showed the moon in the clear sky. It gives me things to think about sometimes.

" _Wow,"_ I then thought to myself. " _I can't believe I have lived here for a week already."_

So much has happened to me since I first came here with Kith. First of all; he was killed. And I bonded with the prince. The doctor here has all my records that I didn't even know still existed. Jun is my childhood friend, and now we are a couple. I couldn't help but laugh to myself as I thought of all these things happening to me.

"What's so funny, Ree?" I looked back at the double doors and saw Jun leaning against the frame with a gentle smile that I love to see on his face.

"Just thinking of all the things that has happened to me in the time I have been here." Looking back at the moon, I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I didn't know I would even meet my childhood friend again, who is now a prince."

Jun walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "Well, you're than the luckiest girl in the world." He kisses the top of my head and I wrapped his arms with mine.

"Yeah, I think I am." I smiled as the two of us stood on the balcony for a while before we both decided to go inside.

 **~~~~~The Fourth Prince~~~~~**

I stood in the shower after I washed my body and my hair and let the warm water come down my body, letting me relax. I breath out a sigh of relief before I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my naked waist and lips touch my bare neck. I smiled as Jun lightly kissed me.

And like he read my mind, he spoke first. "I was getting tired of waiting."

Ever since the first time we had sex together, we have been having sex every night. So far, he has yet to not make me sore. And sometimes, we had sex till the break of dawn and only sleep for an hour.

"You can't wait another minute?" I asked innocently.

"Not when you're doing that." Jun then slide his lips down the side of my neck before he sucked on my skin and sucked and bit it hard. I moaned out as pained pleasure ran through me.

"Jun…"

"Hm. With you saying my name like that I really won't wait another minute."

Going back to sucking my neck and leaving his markings on my pale skin, his hands ran down my stomach and down between my legs. I held my lower lip as he massaged my clit with his fingers but I felt him bite me slightly harder making me release my moans.

Jun hated it when I bit my lip to keep in my moans. So his way of punishment was biting me or going too rough on me.

"Jun, can you please not bite so hard?" I asked with a slight whimper.

"Maybe once you start letting them out then I will." I lightly blushed at his response before Jun stuck two digits into me without a warning.

He then lifted my right leg for easier access in me. Adding one more digit in me increased my moaning and I held on to the sidebar next to me. I met with every rhythm of his pump as I felt myself getting closer to my release, again.

The reason why I was taking a shower; we just had our first round twenty minutes ago.

Jun must've felt myself tighten because he added a fourth finger in me and kept curling them making me start to tremble before I released on his hand. I leaned against the shower wall as Jun let my leg fall and watched him lick his fingers in pleasure.

"You always taste so sweet."

"You're not the only one." I said to him seductively as I went down to my knees and eyed his long member in front of me.

His member was already as hard as a rock. It a stiff and sticking straight out in front of me. I bet it is uncomfortable to have a boner with clothes on. So sliding his member into my mouth, I instantly went on and bobbed my head in a quick pace making Jun hiss. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I watched him push his head back in pleasure and say my name.

"Fuck Ree." I looked up at him as I kept moving in a fast-paced rhythm and licked his member up and down. Jun's hair was already soaked up with water like he was the one taking the shower. He had his hair down so some of it was stuck to his damp arms and body.

"Agh!" Jun grunts out and grabs a chunk of my hair and pushes his penis all the way down my throat then releasing his seed in me. I swear; I think Jun gets more sensitive to cumming everyday.

"Have you been eating fruits?" I asked him as I stood up and licked my lips to get the excess off.

Jun lightly blushed and averted his eyes away from mine. "Um, maybe just a little." He confesses.

"Hehe." I giggled lightly as I went up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You're still my favorite mix of sweet and salty. And you don't have to change that." Jun gently smiles at me and kisses me back.

"Alright." Jun then picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pinned me against the granite wall.

Guiding me onto his length, I pushed my head back and moaned as I felt him poke my womb. He first started to move slowly but then continued to quickly speed up his pace with every thrust. I moaned out louder and louder as he hit me in that spot and made me close to my second release. I screamed his name as I cummed on him again but his thrusts didn't slow down. He quickly took himself out and entered me from behind while resuming his pace. Before long, Jun released his seed into me and we stopped to catch both of your breathes.

The water was still warm as it came down from the shower head. I rested my head on the wall as I was still being held up by Jun and breathe in the dense air that was filled with steam. Jun leaned in and rested his head on my chest and I felt his warm breath tickling my breasts. I ran my fingers through his long, burgundy, damp hair and rested my lips on his scalp.

"I think I'm getting more sensitive to cumming." Jun finally said after a short time in silence, making me smile and kiss the top of his head.

 **~~~~~The Fourth Prince~~~~~**

 **Jun's POV**

I laid under a large blossom in the castle gardens with my eyes closed and hands cushioning the back of my head.

It was late afternoon and I was taking a break from the things that had to be done in my office. These little moments in peacefulness were rare, but the assassin reports on my desk were daily. They could wait.

"Hey Jun!" My jaw tightened as I heard a very familiar, cheerful voice a ways away from where the fountain was. I really didn't want to talk to Alvah right now but I just kept my eyes closed and didn't move a muscle.

"Jun!" He kept calling out my name and I was ready to just leap on him to make him shut up.

"He's just being lazy today." I then heard another familiar voice and opened one eye to see Ree, Alvah and Lambert walk towards me.

I slightly smirked and closed my eyes again. "You know me too well."

"Get up sleepyhead!" Ree jumped on top of me but I quickly countered by rolling on top of her and tickling the sides of her body, making her laugh out loud.

She wore a new light blue and silver dress that had a tight fit in the back but exposed her lower chest and stomach area; making it easier to tickle her.

"Ah! Stop!" She was starting to cry from laughing so hard so I finally gave in and stopped tickling her, letting her catch her breathe.

"Hey! You found out that she was ticklish." We all looked up and saw that the unknown voice was from May, who just jumped over the fence the wasn't too far from where we were located.

"May!" Ree shouted out in excitement as we all saw her friends come over the wall with no problem.

"Hey guys!" May waved at us as we also saw Ash and a man with bright red hair walk behind her, also greeting with a wave or a nod.

"What brings you here today?" Lambert asks.

"What? Not happy to see me?" May asks back with a pout. Lambert gently smiles and shakes his head. "Hey, you do smile!"

"Did you think that I didn't smile?"

"No, because you were mean when I first met you."

"I wasn't mean."

"Yeah you were."

"No I wasn't."

The two kept disagreeing to each other as we all stared at them. Then were interrupted by another unknown voice.

"Could you guys have waited for me?" A guy with blue hair jumped over the fence and walked towards us and next to the man with red hair who looked like him. I would have guessed that those two were identical twin but the hair color made it so that you could tell the difference between them.

"Sorry, but May wouldn't stand still." His brother said to him.

"Jun," Ree tugged my arm to get my attention before she spoke anymore. "These are some of my other friends. Those two are Flar and Fitch." She nodded towards the twins and they looked at me with blank faces.

"I'm Fitch. That's my younger brother Flar." The one with blue hair said to me.

"I'm the nice one." The redhead said while rolling his eyes at his brother and sarcastically smile.

"Nice to meet you two." I said to them and noticed that Lambert and May were still disagreeing about a few days ago.

"I wasn't." He repeated.

"You were." She countered.

"Just disagree and make up already." Ash says with some annoyance in her voice.

"Sounds like a plan!" She countered her words again and before Lambert had a chance to disagree with her, May kissed him on the lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. I couldn't tell, but I think my brother kissed her back.

"Wow. You were serious." Flar says in surprise as we all stared at the couple.

"Told you." Ash says, shaking her head.

"And I thought you went crazy." Flar lightly nudged Ash with his elbow and she returned a light slap on the shoulder.

Ree walked up to Fitch and whispers something in his ear that I wasn't able to hear and he shakes his head. She walks back next to me and I looked down at her curiously.

"What was that?" I asked.

She made me lean down and she whispers in my ear. "I asked Fitch if the two were finally together, but he said that none of them made a move yet." I nodded my head.

"Prince!" Turning around, I saw that Nilla was running towards me with some kind of excitement.

"What is it?" I asked in some confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry Prince Jun but I was speaking to Prince Alvah." I totally forgot about my brother! He was laying against the tree with some interest with the assassins that were in front of us I'm guessing because he stared at Lambert and May kissing with wide eyes.

"Oh, umm, what is it?" As he stood up, Nilla went up to him and smacked him on the back of the head and nodded in approval. "Hey! What was that for?!" He asks as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Prince Nagit said you didn't file the papers correctly." She simply replied and stood back close to where Fitch stood. Looking back, their eyes met and Nilla quickly averted her eyes and I saw her lightly blush on her cheeks.

"What?! That doesn't give him the right to send you to hit me on the back of the head!"

"Actually, yes it does."

"You didn't do your job right brother, those are the consequences." I chuckled as he kept rubbing his head.

"Oh yeah, Ree!" May grabs her bag that was being held by Ash and rummaged through it until she took out a small container.

"Huh? What is it?" We all looked at her a little confused until Ash snapped her fingers in realization.

"Oh yeah! We went by to your place to get some of your stuff for you and we found this container there." Ash says as May handed Ree the container.

"What's in it?" Opening the container, Ree squealed in excitement and revealed to us a batch of chocolate chip cookies.

"Cookies?" I asked as she handed each one of us one.

"Ree's favorite!" May says as she hopped around before getting her cookie.

"But who made them?" Flar asked as he looked at them.

But everyone shrugged their shoulders or shook their head in confusion.

"Oh well, at least I could finally have a cookie!" Ree bit into half of the cookie before anyone else, but in a flash she threw it to the ground and slapped mine out of my hand.

"Don't eat it!" We all looked at her in surprise before she fell to the ground. "Ugh!"

"They're poisoned!" May quickly grabbed hers and Lamberts and tossed them to the ground before going up to Ree to help her.

"Ree!" Ree was in some kind of trance as she was on the ground.

Her eyes were dilated and she started to bleed from the mouth. The blood started to pool in her mouth and throat and a gurgling sound came up as she seemed to try to breath from her mouth. Her muscles started to contract and her back arched to an unnatural position.

"Scar did this!" I finally heard from behind me and looked to see that the twins and Ash all had a grim or angered expression on their face.

"Who?!" I asked.

"We got to settle things. We will be back later! May!" The three went to the fence and jumped over it with ease.

"We will be back! Please save her!" May shouted back at us as she made her way over the fence and disappeared to the other side.

I quickly picked her up in a cradle position and ran as fast as I could back to the palace with Nilla, Lambert and Alvah behind me.

" _Not again!"_


	9. Sweet and Bitter

Chapter 9

 **Ash's POV**

I held a tight grip on the leather steering wheel of my Audi as I raced down the city streets. I kept changing the gear as I made my way back to the Assassins Cave.I had to give someone a piece of my mind.

"For hells sake! Slow the fuck down!" I heard Fitch shout from the backseat.

"It doesn't look like she's gonna be slowing down anytime soon." May calmly turns her head over her shoulder as the twins held a tight grip on the door handles.

I changed the gears one last time before I skidded into an alleyway and braked hard, making the boys fly forward into the seats. Not waiting for their complaints, I ran into the abandoned warehouse and down the elevator; which is the only way to get into the place that I needed to go and is big enough to fit a hummer. Taking out my glock, I twisted on a silencer and pulled back the slide. Cocking it into place. The elevator door finally opened and I sprinted out into the hallway and made my way to the cafeteria where my victim sat everyday in the same spot. My jaw clenched tighter as I got closer to the rustic door and slammed it open. Not even hesitating, I made my way to the back of the room and up to a guy minding his own business until he heard my coming towards him.

"Well if it isn't Ashes." He says in a mocking tone.

But before he got any farther, I punched him hard on the side of the face and saw him fall onto the ground. Pulling out my glock, I was just about the pull the trigger but a hand pushes my extended hand up to the ceiling and ended up getting my bullet stuck into the cement ceiling. I then felt Flar's strong arms wrap around my waists and picks me off the ground.

"Flar! Let me down! Let go of me!" I screamed and thrashed around in his arms as he held a tight grip on me and moved me away from Scar.

"Haha. Keep your girlfriend in control." I heard him say as he stood up.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" I shouted out, making it echo in the room.

"Not if Flar keeps holding you back!"

"I will kill you in the worst possible way!"

"Keep trying!" He turns his back on me and takes his normal seat.

I growled at him as I kept trying to get out of Flar's grip. "Let go of me!"

 **~~~~~The Fourth Prince~~~~~**

 **Fitch's POV**

My brother got the grip on Ash as she kept trying to get out of his grip. I get that she's mad at him but even for her; she's taking it a little too far. Never has she just walked into the Assassins Cave and pointed a gun at someone. But even if she just did it, I still held my 1911 handgun to the back of his skull.

"Why did you do it?" I asked in a low tone.

He chuckles as he held his cup of whiskey to his lips.

"You know she is the best assassin here. You're just trying to get her 6 feet deep to take her spot."

He still didn't say anything as he sat on the stool with a smirk on his face.

"How did you know where she was?" I asked as I pulled the hammer back.

"You mean, how did I know she was with that Prince?" He finally turned around and the barrel of my gun was in the middle of his forehead. Dead center. Instant. Kill. "Simple really."

"You know she isn't in the assassin league anymore. Why are you even bothering with her?"

"Because; she's still alive." I narrowed my eyes as a wicked grin appeared on his face.

"You're dead, motherfucker!" Ash kept screaming behind me as Flar kept holding on to her.

I sighed as I watched her struggle.

"I'll make you a deal."

"Better be good."

"You can take Ree's spot,"

"If…" He smirked like he knew what I was gonna say.

"You don't attempt another assassination on her."

He closes his eyes and lays his head back. "Deal."

"Better be." I pushed the hammer back into place and placed my gun back into its holster. Turning back, I walked past Flar and Ash and made my way towards the door.

Before walking out, I heard Ash scream to him that she will kill him in his sleep.

 **~~~~~The Fourth Prince~~~~~**

 **Jun's POV**

"Jun?" I heard my name being called and looked up to see Lambert at the glass sliding door.

"What?" I asked bluntly as I looked back at the hospital bed.

"You need a break. You've been here for over 12 hours." I looked at the digital clock and saw that it was past midnight, but I was too worried to even get any sleep.

I was in the cities hospital. Because of what happened to her earlier, the doctor in the palace couldn't do anything to we called the ambulance and they escorted Ree to the hospital. She has been in the emergency room for 5 hours and when she finally came out, they announced to me that she would have to be in the hospital until she gets better. The doctors have slid a pipe down her throat and into her body to drain out all the poison that could have been close to digested. She's had it in for 6 hours already and they recommended about 12. But the said that she won't be able to wake up in her coma state in a while. They also explained that there was a slight chance of death. Just hearing the five letter word made me miserable.

I sighed at my brother. "I'm fine."

"Jun, you haven't eaten or drank anything, you haven't left this room or the hospital, and you wouldn't talk to anyone." Lambert kept talking to me in a frank manner, but I didn't pay attention to a thing he said. But his last words made me grow tense, "You'll end up like Ree if you keep it up."

I looked up at him but his eyes didn't meet mine as I stared at his backside, walking away from the room.

 **~~~~~The Fourth Prince~~~~~**

A knock on the sliding door glass woke me up out of a trance as I kept staring at Ree for I don't know how long. But looking up, I saw the group of assassins that were at the palace just this morning. Nodding my head, they entered the room quietly before shutting the sliding door behind them and finding a spot to stand in the room.

"What did the doc say?" Fitch asked first.

"She's gonna need that tube in her body for at least 12 hours. And it will be unknown when she will become conscious again." I didn't take my eyes off her face as I spoke to the allied assassin.

"Well, I knew who the guy was. But they wouldn't let me kill him." Ash says as she gritted her teeth.

"Who was it?" I looked back at her and narrowed my eyes. Even being tired as hell, I would still find this bastard and kill him with my own sword.

"An assassin named Scar." Flar begins. "He's the second best assassin in the league."

"And I bet you would have guessed who the first best assassin was." Fitch nods his head toward Ree and frowns. "He has always tried to assassinate her for that spot. He has always wanted to show everyone how powerful he was; even though he has never been punished by the boss."

"Ree has told him several times that he could take the spot, but he wouldn't take it unless she was dead." May shakes her head in disgust. "Low life doesn't deserve it. He ain't as good as her and never will be."

I spoke after some silence hung between us. "I'm glad you told me this."

"If you're thinking of trying to kill him, screw it! You can't go near him. In no way in hell." Fitch snapped at me.

"Well I'm gonna. Weather you like it or not."

"You're gonna get yourself killed."

"It's like suicide for you." They kept telling me these things but it was set in my mind; one day, I will kill this bastard.

 **~~~~~The Fourth Prince~~~~~**

I was growing unbearably tired. I was so worried about Ree that I didn't sleep at all. The doctor finally pulled the tube out of her body and confirmed that all the poison was out of her system. But that didn't lower the risk of the already made damage in her body.

My eyes started to close on me as I kept staring at Regan's quiet face. This eerie silence was causing me to drift to sleep. So standing up, I walked over the the hospital bed and laid down next to Ree's body. Wrapping my arm around her waist gently, I pulled our bodies together almost like the first time we ever met in the cells. Her breath was very shallow and I barely felt her chest expanding. Resting my lips on her head, I lightly kissed her and took in the familiar smell of bitter and sweet.

 _"What's that smell?" I asked when I was a child._

 _"Oh! I made a flower crown earlier and now my hair smells like the flowers!" Regan says to me as she shook her hair around._

 _"Can I smell?"_

 _"Sure!"_

 _Leaning into her, I smelt her long hair as Regan lightly giggled._

 _"You smell kinda sweet but there is something bitter in it also." I told her as we kept walking down the dirt path._

 _"I got some sap in my hair from the flowers. That's probably the sweet part." Regan smiles nervously at me as she pushes her silver hair away from her face._

 _"Hm. Well it smells good on you. I hope to smell that on you forever!"_

 _"Really?!"_

 _"Yeah! You're my only sweet and bitter!" I grab a hold of her tiny hand as we kept walking down the dirt path and into the forest._

"You're my only sweet and bitter, Regan." I whispered to her before falling asleep.

 **~~~~~The Fourth Prince~~~~~**

 _I opened my eyes to pitch darkness._

 _In an unfamiliar place._

 _I kept blinking my heavy eyelids before I got a full vision of what was in front of me._

 _I was surrounded by darkness as I kept looking around to find light. I felt myself sitting on my knees but as I attempted to get up, my arms felt heavy with chains. Looking down, my wrists were shackled and were chained to the ground. Looking at the ground, I noticed the rippling in the strange liquid. It seemed thick… In a way. It reeked with a smell of death. Its coloring was strangely unusual. Merging my hand in the pool around me, my eyes widened when I felt the thick texture of blood covering my hands._

 _The chains on my wrist started to tighten and I screamed out in pain. But my scream was somehow muffled by the darkness around me. My arms were being pulled to the pool of blood around me, which seemed to get deeper at the time. I used all my strength to try to hold myself up and maybe try to escape, but it was no use. If I wasn't going down, the blood went up. Soon enough the pool turned into an ocean as I was being dragged deeper and deeper into the crimson depths. Blood was pouring into my mouth and all I tastes as the irony taste of thickness._

 _But my eyes caught onto a light. Far from me was a small figure of light. The light seemed to be making its way towards me as I kept getting deeper and deeper. When the light came closer to me, I saw that this ball of light was a ghostly figure of Regan when she was seven. Her silver hair swayed at her back, her big, purple eyes glowed in the light, her pale skin reflected like diamonds. She was her own angel._

 _I looked up at her as she extended her hand out and she lightly caressed my cheek. Her innocent smile made my heart ache._

 _The thick water around me thinned. My eyes weren't seeing red anymore, but the light glow of a blue mist around me. I felt like I could breath. The shackled chains dissolved into thin air as I stared at the ghostly figure in front of me._

 _She mouthed 'I love you' before disappearing in front of me._

 **~~~~~The Fourth Prince~~~~~**

I opened my eyes and I immediately met purple orbs.

"Hey, you finally got some sleep." Ree's voice flowed into my ears like soft music as I was starting to feel the slumber leave me.

"I couldn't sleep without you." Ree blushes slightly as I confessed and she smiles innocently; just like she did when she was seven.

I lean down and kiss her on the lips and she kisses me back in temptation.

 _"Good to have you back."_

 **~~~~~The Fourth Prince~~~~~**

 **Scar's POV**

 _"Damn, that's gonna leave a bruise."_ I said to myself after the little wrenched assassins left the cave.

I sat at my usual spot with my group as we all drank and talked about our next assassination we were to be doing later tonight. But the voices of my group were silenced by another husky voice.

"What was all the commotion Scar?" I took a side glance at the boss and smirked.

"Just the little Amateurs looking for a fight. I finally got the spot I deserve."

"Is she dead?" He asks with a frown carved on his face.

I chugged down the rest of the whiskey in my glass before answering with a straight face. "Apparently not."


	10. Snipers Best

**Scar's POV**

I finished my third cup of whiskey after my talk with the boss. I was pretty pissed at the news. If those stupid little amature assassins weren't there then she would have been dead by now.

I pour myself another full glass before chugging it.

"Yo, Scar. You pissed or somethin?" My partner Eli asks me.

"Yeah. I would have thought you would have listened." I comment bluntly.

"About that Ree is still alive and with the prince?" Eli's twin brother Ike states with an eyeroll.

"Like hell." I grumble before chugging another glass.

"You shouldn't have made that deal, ya know." Ike lectures.

"How are you gonna assassinate her now?" Eli asks.

I frown before I heard the iron doors open and I look back to see another assassin walk through the door. This guy is 5'11 and is in his early twenties somewhere. He has dull amber eye color with short black hair with curls. He also has some black canine bites piercings and on his right ear he has; two lobe loops, a long and thin rim, a spiked forward helix, and a gold snug attached by thin chains to the transverse lobe. Yet his left ear only had three small ring shells. The guy wore a long black trench coat with a belt that went around the torso. And what hung on his belt were bullets from different weapons that he carries daily.

I watched him walk up to an empty table and softly drop his large OSV-96 Russian sniper rifle. Then opening up his trench coat, he unloads six other different types of guns on his body and sets it down right next to his sniper. Without hesitation or any kind of worry, he walks to the side of the room and grabs a cold beer from the cooler. Then he walks back to the table without a miss in his step and opens the beer bottle with his ring he wore on his left thumb.

Ike and Eli give me a slight nudge to get me out of my tance as I kept staring at the guy.

"What are you thinking?" Ike asks.

"Time to pay someone a visit." I said with a smirk before standing up and walking over to the loners table. "Hey Snip." I greet him, but he doesn't say or do anything back. He doesn't even look up at me. "Haven't seen you around actually. Did the boss send you on another out of town service?"

Snip silently snuck his hand into an inside pocket in his trench coat and pulls out six stacks of pure cash and drops it in front of me onto the table. Taking one of the stacks, I saw that they were hundred bills in one-hundred thousand per stack.

" _Damn. Who did he kill? J.F.K?"_ I thought to myself as I fanned the dollars.

"Sweet." I nod and throw the stack back with the other five. "Look. I need a favor." He finally looks up at me and stares at me blankly. "Ree was able to escape and she now lives with the fourth prince; Prince Jun. I have attempted to assassinate her but since he is always around her, she lives till this very day." I frowned as I kept talking. "I need you to attempt an instant kill."

He continued to stare at me before he spoke for the first time. "What's in it for me?"

"Name it." I answer with a smirk.

Snip then stood up and began to holster his guns again and swung his sniper rifle over his shoulder before he spoke to me before leaving.

"A beer."

I watched him leave before I walked back to my table. Ike and Eli both watched me intently before speaking.

"You do know that Snip did hook up with Ree once, right?" Ike asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Everyone knows that." I replied with a smirk before I poured myself another glass of whiskey and chugged it.

 **~~~~~ The Fourth Prince ~~~~~**

 **Ree's POV**

"Hey, good thing you get to go back today." Ash said to me as I changed into my dress.

"Yeah, it's kinda chaotic in the hospital a little and I will be able to take a shower." I laugh as the two assassins look at each other.

"Well, we'll miss you." May says with a pout.

"Awe, I will miss you two also." I walk up to May and Ash and embrace them for a minute before shouting out to the boys. "You can come in now!"

"Geez, you girls take forever." Fitch says as they came into the room.

"You try putting this dress on." I reply to him sarcastically, making him shake his head and sigh.

"And you try putting on makeup." May comments.

"Wait, why would I even need to put on makeup?" Fitch asks annoyingly.

"Undercover." Ash answers.

"What's the worth of even putting on makeup anyway?" Flar asks.

"To look cute." May puckers her lips and winks at him.

"I'm gonna miss them." I whisper to Jun as he stood behind me with his arms around my waist.

"You know they can visit any time."

"Yeah, I know. But it's gonna be hard not seeing them 24/7 because they are like family to me."

Jun and I continued to watch my friends argue for fun, until my hearing picked up something. Looking from the corner of my eye, a slightly silver glimmer appeared through the large windows and my eyes widen in realization in that split second.

"Jun! Get down!" I quickly pull Jun to the ground, and at that moment the large windows shattered and fell as a whistle was being heard above me.

Everyone held their hands above their heads to keep the glass from getting into their faces. Then we all heard screams come from the room next door. Flar and Ash ran out of the room to check it out but as I looked at Jun, his face winced with pain and I felt my hand begin to feel wet. Looking at it, blood was spread all over my palm and was dripping down my fingers and to my wrists. Checking out his shoulder, Jun had a through and through as his hand tried to hold the blood in the was coming from the front.

"Jun! Jun!" I kept calling out Jun's name but he could only reply with a grunt of pain. "Fitch, get a nurse right away!" Fitch nods and runs out of the room. May then comes up to me and help me pick up Jun so that he could sit on the hospital bed.

 **~~~~~The Fourth Prince~~~~~**

 **Snip's POV**

I looked through the scope after taking the shot. But to my amazement, she was able to hear my gun shot even with the silencer on. From the looks of how Prince Jun was holding his shoulder, I think I got the wrong target. And it is still true; Ree IS the best assassin there is.

Closing my eyes for a moment, I stood up and picked up my sniper rifle and threw it over my shoulder. Walking away from the edge of the building, I walked over the the roof elevator and entered it. Pushing the basement button, I stood against the wall with a blank expression and remembered how Ree was able to deflect my bullet. I am known for being the best sniper in the assassins league, that means it is very rare for someone to deflect my bullet.

Hearing a ding from the elevator door, I exit the elevator and walk towards my jet black Lamborghini. Opening the trunk, I place my OSV-96 in a built in case and secure it to the flooring. Walking to the drivers side, I sat on the low seat and shut the door. But I sat there for another minute before sighing and shaking my head. Driving out of the basement parking garage, I drove to a little market to grab some beer. Walking in, I go straight to where the beer was and grab me a cold six pack. But as I walked down an aisle, I passed some packages of chocolate chip cookies before stopping and reluctantly grabbing one.

"Hello. Did you find everything you need?" The cashier asked me as I drop the beer and cookies at on the counter.

"Yeah."

"You going to a little get together?"

"No. Just seeing a friend."

"Great. So that will be $11.89."

I silently pull out a one hundred dollar bill out of a pocket from inside my coat and pick up the two packages. The cashier called out to me but I just ignored her and left. Getting into the lambo, I set the two things onto the passenger's side and drive to the hospital. Taking my shoulderbag out of the trunk, I put in the cookies and walk into the hospital. Walking into the lobby, I walk up to the receptionist and ask where Ree's room was. Even though I already knew.

Walking into the elevator, I hit the third floor and waited before it stopped and I walked out into the hallway. The hallway was dead silent but even with my heavy boots no noise was made. I walked up to the first sliding glass door and leaned against the wall. Staring in the room, some of the other assassins were standing around the bed as Prince Jun and Ree sat on the bed. It seemed that he kept saying "I'm fine" as he shook his head to them. He was stripped to the waist and had a bandage on both sides of his right shoulder.

Fitch finally notices me first before his twin brother Flar also looks at me. Both had a frown on their faces as they continued to stare at me. Ree looks around before her eyes met mine. Everyone in the room stared at me with a frown besides the one and only person who has never frowned at me.

Ree gets off the bed and runs to the sliding door. Shutting it behind her, she stared at me with widened eyes. "Why did you do it?" I didn't answer her as I stared down at her. "Snip, you aren't like that. I know you. You came into the assassins to not kill the innocent. I know you can easily reject a job but why did you do this one?"

"It wasn't a job." I finally answer.

"Huh?"

"Scar is trying to kill you for your spot." She nodded like she knew that. "So he sent me."

"Let me guess; all he has to owe you is a beer?" Ree giggles a little making me smile slightly. I nodded to her and looked down at the ground. "Just tell him you killed me. He will believe you." She then places a hand on my shoulder making me look her in the eye.

"I knew he would try the poisoned cookies so I bought you these." I pull out the package of cookies and hand them to Ree. Then without saying another word, I turn around and walk away from her and down the hall to the elevator.

"Thank you!"

I heard her say before I turned the corner and got a good look at her one last time.


	11. Purple Bath Bomb

**Jun's POV**

Ree and I both made our way into the palace after another several hours in the hospital. I was given morphine by the doctors if there was any pain in my shoulder and was given three to four weeks before I could even do any hard labor with my arm. But I doubt that I even need several days before I can even swing my sword again.

"So what was up with that guy that came over and gave you cookies?" I ask Ree as we were finally alone in our room.

"His name is Snip. Short for sniper because his weapon of choice would always be a sniper. And that is how he assassinates people. It was a little after I was taken under Kith's wing when I had a mission in Russia. I was at a club and I met Snip. He was the quiet type at first but after finally some of my loud-mouth-talking, we began to have some conversation. And after that, we hooked up for a night."

"You hooked up with someone who tried to kill me?!" I shout.

"He's not that kind of guy. And he _tried_ to kill me." Ree tells me calmly.

"Same difference."

"Anyway, I still succeeded at the mission but after I came back to Greece, I saw Snip talking to the boss like his usual self and I was sorta confused about why this 'normal' guy was here. I later found out that he had been on a mission in Russia for three years and just got back."

"Did you hook up after that?" I ask as I began to take off my jacket but moving my shoulder made it seem impossible to do something so simple as I grunted in pain.

Ree walks up behind me and helps me take off my jacket. "No. But I did become close friends with him. And I am the only one in the league who can dodge his bullet."

"Like how you did earlier?" She nods. "Well, I'm not as good as you; maybe that's why I couldn't dodge the bullet."

Ree gave me a gentle smile as she moves in front of me and begins to unbutton my shirt. I stood still for her as she took off my button down from the front of me, causing our bodies to touch.

"What did you mean when you said Snip wasn't that kind of person?" Ree wouldn't look up at me as she held a firm grip to my shirt.

"Snip never killed the innocent. Unlike the other assassins in the group, he will bluntly reject a mission if the person seems innocent. Even if they just did something small once, he wouldn't take it."

"Then why try to assassinate you?" I question.

Ree turns her head slightly to the side and looks off into the distance as she was thinking her answer. But in the end, she just shrugged her shoulders in silence.

"You think that maybe they know that you are still alive?"

"Snip told me that Scar has been wanting my spot as top assassin in the league. But he wants me to be dead before he can really name himself as the best assassin." She explains as she walks over to the bathroom and begins to undress from her dress.

"Is he really a better assassin though?" I ask Ree as I follow her in and lean against the counter top.

"No." She simply answers as she turned on the hot water in the tube to fill it up.

"Then, why,"

"He's cocky."

I nod my head and rolled my eyes at the sound of this guy.

"The way it works is once a year, we have a challenge. Snip has to use his sniper with a silencer and will shoot from a mile and a half away. One at a time, someone who had a death wish would stand on the roof of a building and would get shot at by him. Then; if you had what it took then you could become the best assassin in the league. I have been the only one to dodge his bullet in the many years he has been in the league."

Ree explained as she stripped in front of me. As the water in the tube was half way full and steaming, she turned off the water and gets a purple bath bomb from under the sink and places it near the tub for later use.

"Here." Ree walks up to me and begins to undo my pants. "I'll do this for you." I stood still, silently watching her as she began to pull them down with my underwear.

She keeps a straight face as she slowly slowed my clothing down my legs to the ground till she was able to take them off and drop them in a pile of clothing. Yet even eyeing my penis, she made no move to even touch it. She gently takes my right hand and leads me to tub. I get into the warm water and lie back at the end of one side of the tub. Ree gets in after me and sat facing towards me from the other side of the tub. Then grabbing the bath bomb, a small smile began to creep up on her face as she lowered the little, purple sphere into the clear water. Emerging it under the surface, the bath bomb began to make the water around it fizz and bubble as it began to turn the water purple like the bath bomb itself.

Looking up at Ree, I saw her lips curled up in a smile and her eyes gleaming in delight as she looked down at the changing of the colors. Her purple eyes matching the waters. She let out a quiet, childish giggle as she played around with the half-gone fizz ball.

"First a crazy assassin. Second, a shy little girl. And now a child. When do you end?" I ask as I shook my head with a small smile.

"I just like bath bombs." She answers without looking up from the purple bubbles.

Sitting up, I grab Ree's arm and pull her into my embrace before leaning back again.

"This is where you should be right now." I quietly tell in her ear.

"Why? Got jealous of a bath bomb?" Ree asks teasingly.

I look down at her with a blank expression as she continued to look up at me with childish smile. Leaning down, I place my lips on hers and immediately stick my tongue into her mouth. But she was the first to twist her tongue around mine as we kissed passionately. I felt Ree's hand slide up the side of my head and her fingers comb my hair. The sensation made a shiver go down my spine as she continued to play with my hair as we kissed. Making a move, my hand slide down between Ree's legs and I began to pinch her clit making her slightly jump in my embrace. Entering two digits into her, her hips began to rock on their own as I pumped them in and out of her.

Ree softly moaned as we continued to kiss and I felt her breathing begin to speed up as I continued to pump my digits in and out of her in a fast pace. I swallowed her moans as they relentlessly slipped out of her throat. Her back began to arch as her rocking hips seemed to become uncontrollable and my pumping kept speeding up. As my hand briskly pumped Ree, my other hand kneaded her breasts and tickled her nipples. Her moans continued to become louder as I felt her insides begin to tighten and her body moving unconsciously. And before long; Ree reached her peak and cummed on my hand.

"Hah, you have to make me do this after coming back from the hospital?" Ree whines as we part our lips.

"I wasn't able to have you for three days. You have to make up for the time lost." I tell her as I guide my penis to her entrance and thrust into her; making Ree moan out in surprise and arch her back against my chest.

" _She's gonna have a long night."_

 **~~~~~The Fourth Prince~~~~~**

 **Ree's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt my inner alarm clock wake me in the morning. I turn and look over my shoulder to see a blurry vision of Jun sleeping peacefully behind me. He has such an adorable face when he sleeps. Especially with the messy hair; it just adds on that cuteness. Moving up closer to him, I lean in and lightly peck him on the lips. Even the little touch seemed to make him wake up because his eyelids suddenly began to shake around and flutter open. Once our eyes met, his lips curve up to a small smile and wraps his arm around me.

"Good morning Jun." I tell him quietly as our naked bodies were pulled together.

"Morning Ree." He replies before locking his lips with mine and holding them in place for several moments. "Get enough rest last night?"

I roll my eyes before answering sarcastically. "Yeah. That sex made me be able to finally get some normal sleeping time."

"Good, because you needed it." He comments with a stupid smile.

I shook my head with a smile before kissing his again.

" _What would my life be without you, Jun?"_


End file.
